


I'll be right back (in 24 years) by AnaIsFangirling

by TheGirlintheBar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alive Hale Family, Brief Derek/OMC, De-Aged Derek, Derek is sent back in time, FIx It, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slow Build, Smut, Time Travel, and has to relive his whole life, like just a tiny it of smut
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlintheBar/pseuds/TheGirlintheBar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[TRADUCTION]  Quand Derek pensait au voyage dans le temps - et il l'avait fait, de nombreuses fois - ce n'était pas ce qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Il pensait qu'il verrait son jeune lui, qu'il lui dirait de laisser Paige tranquille et de ne JAMAIS faire confiance à Paige. Il pensait qu'il retournerait dans le futur une fois cela fait, et tout aurait été parfait. Il n'avait jamais imaginé revivre toute sa vie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll be right back (in 24 years)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387539) by [AnaIsFangirling (Ana_K_Lee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_K_Lee/pseuds/AnaIsFangirling). 



> Titre : I'll be right back (in 24 years)  
> Auteur : AnaKLee  
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION.
> 
> L'histoire n'appartient qu'à l'auteur original, AnaKLee , qui publie d'autres excellentes fictions sur ce site et sur AO3.

**Prologue :**

Quand Derek pensait au voyage dans le temps - et il l'avait fait, de nombreuses fois - ce n'était pas ce qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Il avait pensé qu'il irait voir son jeune lui, lui dirait de laisser Paige tranquille et de ne JAMAIS faire confiance à Kate Argent. Il avait pensé qu'il arriverait à rentrer chez lui une fois cela fait, et que tout serait parfait. Il n'avait jamais imaginé avoir à revivre sa vie entière.

La sorcière était supposé être facile à gérer. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait de mal à quelqu'un, mais le Sheriff avait commencé à se préoccuper de tous les évènements "bizarres" qui avaient eu lieu récemment : un mari infidèle, qui était -littéralement - devenu incapable de garder son pantalon ; un patron détestable, qui avait été pris sur le fait en train de frauder et qui avait ensuite nier ; les brutes de l'école, qui étaient volontairement devenues les esclaves de leurs victimes. Toutes ces choses auraient pu se produire sans que personne ne le remarque, mais les gens s'étaient posés des questions donc John avait demandé à Derek et à sa meute de faire des recherches à ce sujet.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils trouvèrent finalement la sorcière. Ils essayèrent de lui parler, mais Derek, étant... eh bien, Derek, il avait réussi à rapidement la faire chier. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir, et avant qu'il ne le comprenne, tout était devenu noir.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, il était dans un berceau géant. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que le berceau n'était pas si grand : son corps était minuscule. Il ne pouvait même pas soulever sa propre tête donc il devait probablement être très TRES jeune ; ce qui était probablement pourquoi il commença à pleurer de manière incontrôlable.


	2. La première année

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : I'll be right back (in 24 years)  
> Auteur : AnaKLee  
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION.
> 
> L'histoire n'appartient qu'à l'auteur original, AnaKLee. , qui publie d'autres excellentes fictions sur sur ce site et sur AO3

Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Derek pour se rendre compte qu'être un bébé craignait. Bien sûr, quand sa mère était venu dans la nursery pour le bercer dans le but de le rendormir, il s'était senti comme dans un rêve... Et puis, il s'était réveillé avec la couche sale. Evidemment, depuis qu'il était "techniquement" un bébé, il n'y avait aucune honte... alors qu'à 24 ans, c'était la pire humiliation. Il n'avait apparemment aucun contrôle sur son propre corps, autre que faire de ridicules bruits de bébé et peut-être quelques expressions (probablement méconnaissables). Sa mère était revenue et l'avait immédiatement mis sur la table à langer.

"Dieu, tu pues Der-bear." Dit-elle en le regardant amoureusement.

 _Merci maman, de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, pourquoi tu ne..._ Pour sa propre santé mentale, Derek décida de fermer les yeux et de se réfugier dans une partie enfouie de son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit propre et rhabillé.

Quand ce fut fait, elle le prit dans ses bras, le gardant contre sa poitrine. Dans la cuisine, ils trouvèrent son père, faisant des crêpes pendant qu'une Laura de 5 ans parlait à un Peter de 10 ans, qui ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Talia le mit dans une sorte de transat sur la table, juste à côté de Peter. Elle commença à réchauffer un biberon pour Derek, et c'était une bonne chose parce qu'il était affamé. En cet instant, il était très heureux que sa mère déteste allaiter. Il se souvenait quand Cora avait été un bébé ; il lui avait demandé ce qu'était cet étrange sorte de pompe. Et le garçon l'avait vraiment regretté.

Tout était tranquille, jusqu'à ce que Peter décide de lui enfoncer un doigt dans le ventre.

"Pourquoi est-il si calme ?"

 _Pourquoi es-tu un tel sale gosse ? Laisse-moi tranquille, espèce d'idiot !_ Malheureusement, le regard caractéristique de Derek ne semblait pas marcher à cet âge. Talia s'assit finalement à côté de son fil avec sa nourriture. Elle le reprit dans ses bras avant de la lui donner.

"Je sais pas... Il a l'air d'aller bien cependant. Peut-être qu'il est juste fatigué." Dit-elle.

_Non, je ne le suis pas, ne t'avise pas de me remettre dans mon berceau._

La journée fut une série de repas, de rots, de changement de couches et de siestes. Quand il se réveilla cette nuit-là, tellement affamé que ça lui faisait mal, il décida de rester silencieux. Il était un adulte, il pouvait attendre. Il réussi à se rendormir pour se réveiller moins d'une heure plus tard. Ses parents vinrent, ayant l'air plutôt inquiet. Ils le virent allongé là, éveillé et silencieux. Ils le nourrirent et le remirent au lit, le regardant jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Les jours suivants suivirent à peu près le même schéma. Il mangeait, il était changé, il regardait le monde autour de lui et il dormait. Il restait silencieux, même quand quelqu'un essayait de jouer avec lui, ce qui se résumait à lui faire attraper un de leurs doigts avec sa main. Il continua à rester silencieux la nuit pendant 3 jours jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que son silence rendait ses parents très inquiets. Puis, un matin, quand il vit à quel point ils étaient inquiets et épuisés, il prit la décision d'au moins faire semblant un enfant. Ce fut difficile au début. Sa première tentative de pleurer au milieu de la nuit fut assez pathétique. Il semblait plus énervé qu'affamé, mais ça avait fait l'affaire. Heureusement, il ne devait pas pleurer pour être changé ; l'odeur était assez forte pour que chaque loup-garou dans la maison sache qu'il avait besoin d'une nouvelle couche. Pendant la journée, cependant, c'était plutôt facile. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'être un enfant soit tellement amusant. Il gloussait, roucoulait et souriait (il essayait du moins) à tout le monde à l'exception de Peter. Chaque fois que Peter le touchait, il criait ; quand Peter lui parlait, il le regardait et la seule fois où Peter essaya de le prendre dans ses bras, il le frappa aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Le coup n'avait pas été très fort, mais le garçon de 10 ans avait compris le message.

_Vas te faire foutre Oncle Peter, je ne t'aime pas._

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard, Derek avait l'impression qu'il allait revenir à la civilisation. Il pouvait un peu mieux se déplacer (principalement pour se tourner et se mettre sur le ventre) et tenir sa tête, mais le plus important : il pouvait babiller... et c'était génial. Chaque fois que quelqu'un lui parlait, il pouvait maintenant leur donner une réponse. Ils ne le comprenaient pas la plupart du temps, il ne pouvait pas former des mots ou quoi que ce soit, mais il pouvait communiquer ses émotions plus facilement ; en particulier à Peter. Maintenant, les regards et les coups (qui étaient devenus plus forts) étaient accompagnés de cris de colère et d'insultes babillées. Derek était presque sûr que son premier mot serait "connard" ; en fait, il était presque sûr que c'est ce qui allait arriver.

* * *

Sept mois après son retour, Derek réussit finalement à ramper ! Ou bien en quelque sorte. Il y était presque. Il était sur ses mains et ses genoux, essayant d'avancer ou de reculer, mais restait malheureusement immobile. Il avait probablement l'air ridicule à faire des va-et-vient sans réellement soulever un seul de ses membres, mais il pouvait le sentir : bientôt, il serait capable de se déplacer.

* * *

Quand il réussit finalement à se tenir debout tout en s'agrippant à la jambe de son père, il avait envie de faire la fête. Malheureusement, sa danse improvisée le fit tomber sur ses fesses. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, même s'il n'était ni triste ni blessé, juste extrêmement frustré et son père le prit dans ses bras, embrassant son front avant de le serrer contre sa poitrine.

"Nous devrions peut-être commencer à sécuriser la maison." Dit-il à Talia.

_Dieu, je n'ai jamais pensé que je dirais ça un jour, mais je ne peux pas attendre pour la puberté..._

* * *

"C'nard." Le silence qui suivit le premier vrai mot de Derek fut suffisant pour savoir qu'ils l'avaient tous compris, peu importe de quelle manière c'était sorti. Et Derek n'avait jamais été aussi fier de lui. Ca valait vraiment son premier mot.

* * *

Le premier anniversaire de Derek fut un des meilleurs jours de sa vie, de l'ancienne et de la nouvelle. Il était sur les genoux de sa mère, entouré par la meute entière, y compris l'autre frère de sa mère, Jared ; qui étudiait le droit à UCLA, et sa grand-mère du côté de son père ainsi que la sœur de son père, Malory et son fils, Tom. Il ne se souvenait pas de sa grand-mère dans son ancienne vie mais il pouvait voir à présent d'où son père tenait sa 'zen' attitude.

Derek ouvrit ses cadeaux avec autant d'enthousiasme et de dextérité qu'un petit garçon de un an pouvait avoir. Les jouets avaient l'air bien même s'il savait qu'il ne jouerait avec eux que pour faire semblant. Et le gâteau, qu'il avait porté, était délicieux. Il regarda sa famille, sa meute, et il sourit. Cette fois, ce serait mieux ; il s'assurerait de ça. Cette fois, personne ne mourra.


	3. La seconde chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : I'll be right back (in 24 years)  
> Auteur : AnaIsFangirling  
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION.
> 
> L'histoire n'appartient qu'à l'auteur original, AnaKLee , qui publie d'autres excellentes fictions sur ce site et sur AO3

Le jour qui aurait dû être son 26e anniversaire (mais qui était à la place le 2ème), il réussi finalement à sortir de son berceau tout seul. Une fois sur le sol, il eut envie de crier "Freedoooom !" mais il ne le fit que dans sa tête, car il n'avait aucune excuse pour expliquer qu'il connaissait la référence et le bruit aurait réveiller tout le monde dans la maison. Il leva les yeux vers la porte et pensa _"Putain mais qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?"_. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il puisse atteindre la poignée de la porte.

Il finit par s'asseoir sur le sol, en attendant.

Quand sa mère était venue le chercher pour l'emmener en bas, il était toujours assis là comme un idiot.

"Je dehors !" Cria-t-il pour partager sa fierté. _Regarde Maman, je suis assez vieux pour avoir un vrai lit maintenant ! Sil te plait..._

"Je peux voir ça mais pourquoi es-tu sorti de ton lit ?" Elle avait l'air un peu inquiète. "Tu aurais pu te blesser !"

Derek refusa d'écouter ça. Il avait 26 ans ; il devrait être autorisé à se lever tôt s'il en avait envie. Il marcha aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient, essayant d'éviter les bras de sa mère quand il passait près d'elle. Elle avait l'air amusé et le laissa avancer avant de le suivre pour s'assurer qu'il n'essaierait pas de descendre les escaliers tout seul.

* * *

Comme d'habitude, M. Hale préparait le petit-déjeuner tandis que Peter et Laura étaient déjà installé à table, attendant. Derek fut mis dans sa chaise haute (qui était aussi loin que possible de Peter depuis l'incident de la purée) et quelques minutes plus tard, il eut un gobelet avec ce qui ressemblait à du jus de pomme dedans.

"Noooon !" Il repoussa le gobelet et regarda sa mère. _Du jus de pomme ? Je n'aime pas le jus de pomme, je n'ai jamais aimé le jus de pomme. Pourquoi tu me fait ça ?_

"Derek ! Attention ! Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec toi aujourd'hui ?"

 _Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez MOI ? Tu es celle qui ne donne du jus de pomme._ "Pas juss!" _Qu'est-il arrivé au jus d'orange ? L'orange, c'est très bien. Je veux du jus d'orange !_ Il essaya de faire passer le message à travers ses yeux, mais tout ce qu'il réussit à obtenir en retour fut un regard exaspéré de Talia. Les yeux de chien battu ne fonctionnèrent pas non plus.

"C'est un tel pleurnicheur !"

 _Et toi tu es un tel connard._ Derek regarda son oncle, q _ui était probablement responsable de l'absence de jus d'orange, le con._ Le garçon de 12 ans le regarda droit dans les yeux et le combat quotidien de regard entre Derek et Peter commença.

* * *

C'était un mercredi, donc Derek était resté à la maison avec son père pendant que Laura et Peter étaient à l'école et que Talia était au travail. Ils regardaient les dessins-animés, ce qui était devenu l'activité préférée de Derek quand le téléphone sonna. M. Hale quitta la pièce pour aller répondre et était revenu avec un air énervé sur le visage. Pourtant, il se força à sourire quand il dit à Derek qu'ils allaient sortir un moment.

"Dehors !" Cria Derek avec impatience. Il voulait demander où ils allaient mais il ne maitrisait pas encore le "où". En fait, il ne pouvait pas dire plus que "Dehors", "Non", "Mama", "Papa" et "C'nard". Il commença à s'inquiéter, mais une fois encore, sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'il était quelqu'un de pessimiste.

* * *

Après 20 minutes de voiture, et ce fut un moment très long à avoir été coincé dans un siège-auto, ils s'étaient finalement arrêtés devant ce qui ressemblait au collège de Beacon Hills.

 _Oh... Peter avait des problèmes..._ Derek se retrouva alors incapable d'arrêter de sourire.

Derek fut mis dans sa poussette, même après avoir protesté avec véhémence pendant 5 minutes. Derek avait envie de pleurer pour être sûr que son père avait compris combien il détestait ça, mais Peter se serait moquer de lui. En parlant de ça, ils le trouvèrent assis sur l'un des sièges, situé en face du bureau du principal. Il y avait aussi un professeur et trois autres garçons. Chacun d'eux avait des bleus et un d'eux avait même la lèvre ouverte.

M. Hale prit Peter à part et commença à chuchoter. Derek pouvait les entendre parler de ce qui s'était passé. Selon Peter, les trois garçons avaient commencé et donc ils le méritaient. Il refusa d'en dire plus après ça. Ils attendirent tous que chaque garçon soit accompagné d'un de leurs parents avant d'entrer dans le bureau du principal.

Derek avait déjà un sourire satisfait, prêt pour quand Peter serait puni ; il s'était entrainé pendant des jours.

"Tout d'abord, je tiens à dire que la violence, pour quelques raisons, n'est pas tolérée dans cette école."

_Oh tu vas tellement te faire gronder Oncle Peter._

"Mais persécuter un élève est inacceptable. M. Thomas a vu ses trois garçons insulter et pousser M. Hale dans le hall avant que M. Hale donne le premier coup. Il est compréhensible que quelqu'un puisse ressentir le besoin de se défendre lorsqu'il est attaqué, et je dis bien attaquer parce que c'est ce que c'était, par trois autres étudiants."

_Oh._

"Et ce n'est pas la première fois que vos fils sont surpris en train d'embêter d'autres élèves, dont M. Hale. Je pense, et M. Thomas est de mon avis, que vous allez, tout les trois, avoir droit à quelques heures de colle, chaque jour, pendant deux semaines. M. Hale aura aussi une retenue demain pour avoir utiliser la violence plutôt que de demander l'aide d'un professeur."

 _Peter était victime d'intimidation ? J'ai toujours pensé qu'il était le garçon le plus populaire de l'école._ Quand il leva les yeux vers son oncle, Peter avait la tête baissée. Derek pouvait voir des larmes tombées avant d'être rapidement essuyées.

* * *

Le trajet du retour se fit en silence. Le père de Derek semblait vouloir dure quelque chose mais ne savait pas quoi. Peter ne pleurait plus mais il gardait la tête baisée. Derek n'aurait jamais pensé que son oncle avait jamais été persécuté. Ils étaient des loup-garous, être populaire à l'école était supposé être facile pour eux. Ca l'avait été pour Derek. Peut-être que c'était ça... La chose qui s'était passé dans la vie de Peter et qui l'avait fait devenir le connard manipulateur que Derek avait toujours connu.

_J'avais tout faux..._

* * *

Quand ils étaient arrivés à la maison, Derek n'avait pas perdu de temps. Il avait dit à son père "je jouer" avant de suivre Peter qui avait couru dans sa chambre dès que la voiture s'était arrêtée. Son père savait qu'il avait menti, mais peut-être qu'il aurait assez de temps pour exécuter le plan "Sauver Peter".

Il avait de la chance ; la porte était entrouverte donc il n'avait pas supplié Peter d'ouvrir la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Au lieu de cela, il poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce. Peter était assis sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre son lit. Le garçon de 12 ans n'avait pas bougé ni même regarder le bambin.

Derek lui sauta dessus ; il se mit debout sur les genoux de son oncle pour pouvoir mettre ses bras autour de son cou. Ils restèrent dans cette position un moment jusqu'à ce que les jambes de Derek commence à vaciller et qu'il tombe en arrière. Peter le rattrapa avant de l'asseoir dur ses genoux.

"Je pensais que tu me détestait." Le cœur de Derek se brisa ; il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait refusé de donner une seconde chance à son Oncle sans que celui-ci ne lui ait rien fait.

"Je dé'olé."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek n'est-il pas le plus adorable des bébés (surtout la scène avec Peter) ? Et c'est en même temps, un petit monstre, nan ?  
> Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, vous ?


	4. On se rencontre à nouveau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : I'll be right back (in 24 years)  
> Auteur :AnaKLee  
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION.  
> L'histoire n'appartient qu'à l'auteur original, AnaKLee , qui publie d'autres excellentes fictions sur ce site et sur AO3
> 
>  
> 
> Personnellement, c'est un de mes chapitres préférés !  
> Donc j'espère que la traduction rendra honneur au chapitre original et que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi !

Derek avait un plan, un nouveau ; meilleur que celui consistant à se faufiler dans la chambre de Laura. Et aujourd'hui était le jour. Pour la première fois en 3 semaines, les enfants (enfin les autres enfants) étaient calmes pendant la récréation. Mlle Bonny était à son bureau, les surveillant. Il s'approcha d'elle lentement.

"Salut Derek, ça va ?" Demanda-t-elle quand elle le remarqua. Il n'était pas sûr que ça allait marcher mais il en avait besoin, pour sa propre santé mentale. Il devait avoir l'air timide car elle se leva et se mit à genoux devant lui avant de lui demander tendrement "Derek qu'est-ce qui se passe ?".

"Pouvez... Pouvez-vous m'apprendre à lire, s'il vous plait ?"

* * *

Une fois par semaine, pendant toute l'année de maternelle, Mlle Bonny et Derek utilisaient la récréation pour des leçons de lecture. Derek dut faire semblant au début, mais après un an, il pouvait "lire" parfaitement. Il se vanta de ses leçons de lecture à toute sa famille. Sa mère lui donna quelques livres (il y avait toujours trop de photos, mais c'était déjà un progrès). Son père était tellement fier qu'il continuait de se vanter auprès de chaque personne qu'il pouvait trouver, et Peter le laissait lire ses livres pendant qu'il faisait ses devoirs, c'était vite devenu le moment préféré de la journée de Derek. Il se couchait sur le ventre sur le lit de Peter avec le livre ouvert devant lui, ses petites jambes se balançant quand il lisait une scène passionnante.

Les années filèrent après ça. Il avait pris l'habitude d'être un enfant, d'être heureux. Il se souvenait d'où il venait, ce qui s'était passé dans son ancienne vie, mais il y pensait de moins en moins chaque jour. Il était tellement habitué à cette vie ; ça avait été en fait une surprise quand sa mère et son père lui avait dit qu'il allait être un grand frère. Il avait presque 6 ans. Cora allait arriver... ce qui voulait dire que quelques mois après la naissance de Cora, Stiles naitrait.

Derek avait essayé de ne pas penser à lui depuis que c'était arrivé. Ils avaient à peine commencé à sortir ensemble. En fait, Derek n'avait jamais pensé à Stiles comme ça jusqu'à ce que Stiles lui ai demandé de sortir quelques jours après qu'il ait eu 18 ans. Il comptait dire non au début mais il n'avait pu trouver aucune raison pour le justifier. Ils étaient de bon amis à cette époque, Stiles était majeur et même Derek pouvait voir qu'il était mignon.

La première fois, il était allé voir un film. Derek avait choisi le film mais il en avait choisi un que Stiles devrait aimer d'après lui ; quelque chose avec des super-héros, il ne pouvait même pas se rappeler du nom. Les premières minutes avaient été maladroites mais Stiles avait commencé à parler, chuchotant des anecdotes à propos des personnages et pour une quelconque raison, Derek avait trouvé ça adorable. Ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés cette nuit-là. Derek en avait envie, mais il avait eu peur sans qu'il puisse l'expliquer. Si Stiles n'avait pas appelé dès le lendemain pour inviter Derek à diner, il se serait probablement dégonflé. Mais il était allé diner avec Stiles. Ils avaient parlé pendant des heures et cette fois, Derek l'avait embrassé pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Avant que Stiles ne soit renvoyé dans le passé, ils avaient eu 4 rendez-vous et s'étaient embrassés 3 fois. Derek avait espéré que leur prochain rendez-vous, une soirée télé et une pizza au loft de Derek, serait la parfaite occasion pour une première séance de pelotage. Evidemment, maintenant, ça ne serait pas possible...avant, au moins, 18 ans.

* * *

Cora était bruyante. Derek commença à regretter d'avoir pleurer et crier quand il était un bébé, c'était une torture. C'était un samedi après-midi et elle criait à pleins poumons depuis des heures. Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire pour Derek.

"Allez, Oncle Peter ! S'il te plaît ! On pourrait aller voir un film ! Ou aller au centre commercial ! S'il te plaît !" Oui, supplier son oncle de 16 ans était le seul moyen. Ils devait partir avant que Derek ne décide que courir seul dans la forêt n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

"Mais je ne veux pas sortir ! Va juste embêter quelqu'un d'autre." Derek était sur le point d'essayer à nouveau quand Talia était entrée dans la chambre de Peter et l'avait interrompu.

"En fait, Peter, nous allons être à court de quelques produits, cela te dérangerait d'aller au magasin ? Je vais te faire une liste."

_Alléluia, merci maman._

* * *

Sur le chemin de l'épicerie, Derek se rendit compte que Peter était trop silencieux. Habituellement, il poserait des questions à Derek sur l'école ou ils parlerait des livres qu'ils avaient lu. Mais depuis quelques jours, Peter était silencieux. Il parlait seulement quand il devait le faire et passait beaucoup de temps dehors ou enfermé dans sa chambre.

_Je suppose que ça a commencé._

"Je sais à propos de ta copine." _Dévoila Derek, et comment allait-il expliquer ça maintenant ? Merde._

"Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles." Peter fixa la route, ses mains serrant le volant si fort qu'il pourrait probablement le briser.

"Menteur." C'était étrange de voir Peter comme ça. Même avant l'incendie, il avait toujours eu le contrôle ; mais en ce moment, Derek n'avait pas besoin d'entendre son cœur pour savoir qu'il mentait.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon ?" Peter gara la voiture et se tourna pour regarder Derek qui était sur le siège arrière.

"Tu devrais la laisser. Elle ne le quittera pas, tu le sais."

"Tu ne sais RIEN. Elle m'aime ; elle va le quitter. Elle a dit qu'elle le ferait !" Il était encore là, le mensonge flagrant. Bien que, cette fois, Derek n'était pas sûr qui Peter essayait de convaincre : son neveu ou lui-même.

"Non Peter, elle ne le fera pas. Elle ne quittera pas son fiancé pour un garçon de 16 ans ; elle finirait en prison."

Peter regardait Derek, essayant de comprendre. Comment Derek savait-il ça ? Comment pouvait-il avoir l'air aussi sûr ? Comment était-il devenu si... adulte ? Il avait 6 ans ; il ne devrait même pas comprendre tout ça.

"Comment ?... Tu ? Je ne comprends pas ! Tu ne devrais pas... Putain."

_Peut-être que je suis allé trop loin. Il va comprendre quelque chose maintenant..._

* * *

Les choses étaient toujours gênantes pendant les cinq premières minutes dans le magasin, mais Derek était redevenu un enfant de 6 ans et Peter pensant probablement qu'il était fou, pensant que son neveu était en quelque sorte anormal. Ils avaient presque tout quand Derek avait soudainement couru vers l'allée pour les bébés. Peter l'appela, mais son neveu l'ignora. Il suivit Derek et le trouva, regardant dans un landau avec un jeune couple à côté de lui.

"Oncle Peter, regarde !" Chuchota Derek. "C'est un bébé !"

"Je sais à quoi ressemble un bébé Derek, nous venons d'en laisser un hurlant à la maison." Manifestement, l'homme n'apprécia pas vraiment la répartie de Peter ; il regarda Peter, qui réalisa alors que l'homme portait un uniforme. "Je suis désolé si mon neveu vous embête, monsieur...?"

"Stilinski. Et il ne nous dérange pas du tout ; ce petit homme est très poli." Le "contrairement à toi" était sous-entendu et Peter reçu le message.

Alors que Peter essayait (et échoua lamentablement) d'arranger les choses avec l'adjoint, Derek continua à admirer le bébé qui, un jour, demanderait à être appelé Stiles. Et qui, un jour, avec un peu de chance, serait son petit-ami.

_J'ai 18 ans pour réfléchir à un plan, comment pourrais-je échouer ?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je trouve que la rencontre entre les deux est si douce et mignonne... Et j'imagine tellement Derek fasciné par le minuscule et adorable petit bébé qu'est Stiles..  
> Que pensez-vous de leur première rencontre ?


	5. Des changements sont faits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : I'll be right back (in 24 years)  
> Auteur :AnaKLee  
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION.  
> L'histoire n'appartient qu'à l'auteur original, AnaKLee , qui publie d'autres excellentes fictions sur ce site et sur AO3

* * *

Quelques semaines après ce jour à l'épicerie, Derek réalisa que rencontrer Stiles aussi tôt n'était une si bonne chose après tout ; maintenant il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de penser à lui. Pas à lui bébé, évidemment, mais à l'adolescent qui l'avait ennuyé pendant 2 ans. Il pensait à ces 4 rendez-vous et 3 baisers, souhaitant qu'ils pourraient arriver plus tôt. Il essayait de s'occuper du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il faisait de son mieux à l'école et, avec toutes les connaissances qu'il avait déjà, son professeur avait décidé qu'il devrait sauter quelques classes et commencer le CE2 l'année prochaine. Ca ne faisait pas partie du plan original pour s'intégrer, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment continuer la peinture avec les doigts. A la maison, il passait son temps à lire ou à "faire de l'exercice" à la manière des enfants : courir à l'extérieur, ce qu'il faisait précisément quand il entendit quelqu'un pleurer dans la forêt.

Il ne pouvait pas l'entendre clairement, son ouïe de loup-garou ne fonctionnait pas encore correctement pour l'instant, mais c'était là. Il couru, se concentrant sur le son pour s'assurer d'aller dans la bonne direction. Pas très loin du bord de la falaise mais assez loin pour ne pas être entendu de la maison, il trouva Peter, assis sur le sol, ses deux mains couvrants son visage et son corps se secouant à chaque sanglot. Derek marcha lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez proche pour poser sa petite main sur l'épaule de son oncle.

Il ne demanda rien, et de toute façon, Peter pleurait trop pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que répondre. Il resta juste là, essayant d'être réconfortant tout en lui laissant de l'espace. Finalement, les sanglots s'arrêtèrent même si les larmes continuaient de couler.

"Elle a ri." Murmura Peter. "Je pensais... Je pensais que si je rompais avec elle, elle... Mais elle a ri." L'adolescent recommença à sangloter.

 _Il m'a donc écouté_ , pensa Derek. _J'ai changé quelque chose._

Dans son ancienne vie, personne ne l'avait pas découvert avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Sarah, la femme de 21 ans qui sortait avec Peter, l'avait utilisé jusqu'à quelques semaines après son 17ème anniversaire. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait et avait couché avec lui, tout en restant avec son fiancé, Larry Tate. Derek n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qui s'était passé, seulement qu'elle avait quitté Peter après avoir découvert qu'elle était enceinte et elle avait épousé Larry quelques semaines plus tard. Maintenant, Malia ne viendrait jamais au monde et Derek ne pouvait pas arrêter de se sentir coupable pour ça. Mais quelle vie aurait-elle eu ? Un coyote dans le corps d'une jeune fille ; incapable d'apprendre à être un humain à nouveau, mais étant allée trop loin pour redevenir un coyote. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle était toujours aux prises avec ses instincts, même après un an à être humaine.

Mais cette fois, Peter avait rompu avec Sarah, pensant probablement qu'elle pleurerait et le supplierait de rester. Elle aurait quitté Tate et ils auraient été heureux pour toujours. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait.

"Elle a dit qu'elle ne quitterait pas son fiancé pour un mineur..." Derek enroula ses bras autour du cou de Peter et le serra de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait 4 ans plus tôt. Il était sur le point combien il serait mieux sans elle quand quelqu'un apparu derrière eux.

* * *

Talia avait réalisé que Derek n'était plus devant la maison, 5 minutes après qu'il se soit fait la malle. Elle le suivit à son odeur et le découvrit avec Peter alors que celui-ci parlait d'une fille qui l'avait quitté. L'alpha n'était pas bête, elle savait que Peter avait quelqu'un, mais elle pensait que c'était une relation normale entre adolescents. Quand elle entendit le mot "mineur", son sang se glaça. Elle avait laissé quelqu'un blesser son bêta, son petit frère. Il était sous sa responsabilité depuis que leurs parents avaient été tués par des chasseurs et elle avait échoué. Elle voulait arracher la tête de cette salope.

Talia se dirigea vers Peter et Derek, sans un mot, elle se mit à genoux près d'eux et les prit dans ses bras. Peter resta immobile pendant quelques secondes avant de s'appuyer contre elle.

"Je ne sais pas qui c'est, petit frère, mais elle va regretter d'être née. Je te le promets."

* * *

Etre une avocate était probablement la seule chose qui avait stoppé l'Alpha Hale de commettre un meurtre ce jour-là. Au lieu de ça, elle emmena Peter et Derek au bureau du shérif. Alors que Peter et Talia parlaient avec le shérif, on avait dit à Derek de rester avec le "gentil adjoint", qui se révéla être un adjoint Stilinski très fatigué.

"Alors, jeune homme, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Je pourrais te trouver quelques feuilles et crayons pour que tu dessines un beau dessin pour ta maman, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?" Demanda John. Personne n'avait dit à Derek à quel point c'était étrange de parler à son (espérons-le) futur beau-père quand toi et ton futur petit-ami êtes encore trop jeunes pour sortir ensemble. Mais il imaginait que la plupart des gens n'aurait jamais ce "plaisir".

"Non merci, je rentre en CE2 l'année prochaine vous savez ? Je ne suis plus un bébé." Dit Derek, essayant de paraître intelligent pour le prouver ; m ais, essayer de paraître plus intelligent que son âge n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée car les 6 ans d'écarts entre lui et Stiles était déjà assez important comme ça.

"Ok, alors que pense-tu de ça : as-tu déjà vu une vraie cellule de prison ?" Dit l'adjoint ; c'était sûre qu'il voulait que le garçon de 6 ans l'adore pour lui avoir montrer quelque chose de cool.

_Il se trouve que j'en ai déjà vu une..._

* * *

Ca prit des mois à Peter pour retrouver une vie normale. Les semaines qui suivirent la rupture furent très dur pour lui, surtout qu'il avait dû témoigner à plusieurs reprises avant que Sarah soit envoyé en prison pour un an. Après ça, Peter était resté tranquille pendant des mois avant de recommencer une vie normale. Maintenant, il était en terminal à BHHS et avait commencé à sortir avec une belle brune qui partageait certains de ses cours.

Derek avait continué de progresser en CE2, son professeur était étonné et il avait parlé au collège pour que Derek soit testé avant de choisir quel niveau lui conviendrait le mieux l'année suivante. Talia avait un peu peur de voir son fils, passer aussi vite les différentes niveaux, mais tous les enseignants semblaient penser que c'était pour le mieux. En fin de compte, Derek leur dit qu'il ne voulait pas sauter plus de classes. Il savait qu'il pouvait, mais l'école n'était pas aussi bien quand même ses camarades le traitaient comme un gamin. et peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas être si en avance par rapport aux amis qu'il avait eu dans sa vie d'avant ; après tout, il avait l'habitude de penser que le lycée avait été le meilleur moment de sa vie... avant Kate.


	6. Hurlement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : I'll be right back (in 24 years)  
> Auteur :AnaKLee  
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION.  
> L'histoire n'appartient qu'à l'auteur original, AnaKLee , qui publie d'autres excellentes fictions sur ce site et sur AO3

* * *

Les choses changèrent, et Derek le savait, mais ce n'était pas vraiment sa vie à lui qui changeait, du moins pas pour le moment. Il avait 8 ans, et aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, sa vie n'était pas très différente que la première fois qu'il l'avait vécue. Peter, cependant, était très différent. Dans son ancienne vie, l'oncle de Derek avait à peine réussi à finir le lycée, sans doute à cause de la dépression dans laquelle il était tombé suite à la trahison de Sarah ; et était allé au collège communautaire local pour l'abandonner seulement quelques mois plus tard. Cette fois, Peter avait obtenu son diplôme avec les honneurs et, dans quelques semaines, il commencerait sa première année à Berkeley. En plus de ça, il sortait toujours avec sa chérie du lycée, Winifred, qui allait aussi à Berkeley. Mais rien de tout cela n'avait une influence sur la vie de Derek. Jusqu'à ce jour.

Peter lisait sous un arbre à l'orée de la forêt et Derek avait été autorisé à jouer à l'extérieur aussi longtemps qu'il restait dans le champ de vision de son oncle. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il était autorisé à aller dans la forêt seul, il pouvait à peine se rappeler l'avoir fait dans son ancienne vie, donc Derek couru et sauta comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avec Boyd, Erica et Isaac. Il était tellement pris dans les souvenirs de sa meute, qu'il n'avait pas réalisé jusqu'où il était allé. Quand il s'arrêta finalement, il était loin de Peter ou de la maison. Il était sur le point de repartir en arrière quand quelque chose avait explosé sur l'arbre à côté de lui, des éclairs de lumières l'aveuglant.

Il essaya de se couvrir les yeux, mais il était trop tard ; il ne pouvait pas voir autre chose que des formes, ses oreilles sifflaient à cause de l'explosion et il pouvait sentir deux étrangers autour de lui. Il ne pouvait rien faire, il était piégé. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, un des inconnus attrapa son bras par derrière et le traîna jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte un arbre. Sa vision commença à revenir à temps pour voir l'autre homme, marchant vers lui avec une chaîne. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était attaché à l'arbre.

 _Ce n'est jamais arrivé avant, je m'en serais rappelé._ Et à cet instant, il se rappela pourquoi, étant enfant, il ne sortait jamais en forêt, surtout seul : à cause de Peter. Son oncle avait l'habitude de lui raconter des histoires effrayantes sur la forêt et les chasseurs. Il lui avait dit que les chasseurs coupaient les loup-garous en deux (ce qui était en fait vrai), mais aussi que les chasseurs mangeaient les loup-garous au petit-déjeuner et que les jeunes loup-garous étaient les plus gouteux. Après quelques unes de ces histoires, le jeune Derek avait tellement peur d'aller n'importe où près de la forêt tout seul, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez vieux pour comprendre que Peter était juste un connard.

Quand Derek avait réussi à s'échapper de ses souvenirs du passé, il entendit les inconnus, sans doute des chasseurs, chuchoter entre eux. L'un d'eux semblait plus jeune, peut-être 20 ans, tandis que le deuxième avait l'air assez vieux pour être grand-père.

"C'est juste un gamin ! Nous ne pouvons pas le tuer !" Dit le plus jeune.

"C'est un monstre ! Tout comme le reste d'entre eux, si nous ne le tuons pas maintenant, qui sait combien de personnes il tuera dans quelques années ? Veux-tu tout ce sang sur tes mains ?"

 _Ca ne s'annonçait pas bien._ Le débat entre les chasseurs continuait et Derek devenait de plus en plus anxieux... jusqu'à ce qu'il entende quelque chose ; un hurlement. Peter. Il semblait trop loin pour être capable de les trouver tout seul, mais Derek connaissait un moyen de l'amener dans la bonne direction. Avant que les chasseurs ne puissent faire quelque chose, le jeune loup-garou se concentra fortement sur le peu de pouvoir qu'il avait et essaya aussi fort qu'il le pouvait de se rappeler ce que ça faisait d'être un loup-garou mature avant de hurler en retour. Au début, il pensait que c'était trop faible mais pour la première fois depuis qu'il était revenu, il senti son visage se transformer. Ses griffes et ses crocs sortirent et il pouvait voir un peu mieux ce qui voulait dire que ses yeux brillaient.

Le jeune chasseur avait l'air terrifié alors que son compagnon courrait vers Derek avant de le frapper à la poitrine avec la crosse de son fusil. Au moment où le loup-garou retrouva son souffle, Peter sortit de nulle part avec des crocs, des griffes et des yeux jaunes étincelants. Le vieil homme pointa son fusil sur lui, mais une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne tire ; Peter attrapa le canon et le pointa sur l'autre chasseur. Le coup de feu détruisit la gorge du jeune homme, le tuant presque instantanément. L'homme qui tenait le fusil, se figea, ses yeux se fixant sur le corps sans vie de son compagnon. Peter, qui tenait toujours le canon, grogna avant de lui sauter dessus. Un second coup de feu retentit quand ils tombèrent sur le sol, suivit par les bruits bestiaux que faisait Peter alors qu'il tailladait violemment et à plusieurs reprises le visage et le cou du chasseur.

Derek savait ce que Peter était capable de faire, il l'avait déjà vu avant, mais c'était supposé être un autre Peter. Ce Peter n'était pas censé avoir des yeux brillants bleus comme ceux qui le regardaient à présent.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Hurlement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : I'll be right back (in 24 years)  
> Auteur :AnaKLee  
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION.
> 
> L'histoire n'appartient qu'à l'auteur original, AnaIsFangirling , qui publie d'autres excellentes fictions sur ce site et sur AO3

* * *

Les choses changèrent, et Derek le savait, mais ce n'était pas vraiment sa vie à lui qui changeait, du moins pas pour le moment. Il avait 8 ans, et aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, sa vie n'était pas très différente que la première fois qu'il l'avait vécue. Peter, cependant, était très différent. Dans son ancienne vie, l'oncle de Derek avait à peine réussi à finir le lycée, sans doute à cause de la dépression dans laquelle il était tombé suite à la trahison de Sarah ; et était allé au collège communautaire local pour l'abandonner seulement quelques mois plus tard. Cette fois, Peter avait obtenu son diplôme avec les honneurs et, dans quelques semaines, il commencerait sa première année à Berkeley. En plus de ça, il sortait toujours avec sa chérie du lycée, Winifred, qui allait aussi à Berkeley. Mais rien de tout cela n'avait une influence sur la vie de Derek. Jusqu'à ce jour.

Peter lisait sous un arbre à l'orée de la forêt et Derek avait été autorisé à jouer à l'extérieur aussi longtemps qu'il restait dans le champ de vision de son oncle. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il était autorisé à aller dans la forêt seul, il pouvait à peine se rappeler l'avoir fait dans son ancienne vie, donc Derek couru et sauta comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avec Boyd, Erica et Isaac. Il était tellement pris dans les souvenirs de sa meute, qu'il n'avait pas réalisé jusqu'où il était allé. Quand il s'arrêta finalement, il était loin de Peter ou de la maison. Il était sur le point de repartir en arrière quand quelque chose avait explosé sur l'arbre à côté de lui, des éclairs de lumières l'aveuglant.

Il essaya de se couvrir les yeux, mais il était trop tard ; il ne pouvait pas voir autre chose que des formes, ses oreilles sifflaient à cause de l'explosion et il pouvait sentir deux étrangers autour de lui. Il ne pouvait rien faire, il était piégé. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, un des inconnus attrapa son bras par derrière et le traîna jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte un arbre. Sa vision commença à revenir à temps pour voir l'autre homme, marchant vers lui avec une chaîne. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était attaché à l'arbre.

 _Ce n'est jamais arrivé avant, je m'en serais rappelé._ Et à cet instant, il se rappela pourquoi, étant enfant, il ne sortait jamais en forêt, surtout seul : à cause de Peter. Son oncle avait l'habitude de lui raconter des histoires effrayantes sur la forêt et les chasseurs. Il lui avait dit que les chasseurs coupaient les loup-garous en deux (ce qui était en fait vrai), mais aussi que les chasseurs mangeaient les loup-garous au petit-déjeuner et que les jeunes loup-garous étaient les plus gouteux. Après quelques unes de ces histoires, le jeune Derek avait tellement peur d'aller n'importe où près de la forêt tout seul, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez vieux pour comprendre que Peter était juste un connard.

Quand Derek avait réussi à s'échapper de ses souvenirs du passé, il entendit les inconnus, sans doute des chasseurs, chuchoter entre eux. L'un d'eux semblait plus jeune, peut-être 20 ans, tandis que le deuxième avait l'air assez vieux pour être grand-père.

"C'est juste un gamin ! Nous ne pouvons pas le tuer !" Dit le plus jeune.

"C'est un monstre ! Tout comme le reste d'entre eux, si nous ne le tuons pas maintenant, qui sait combien de personnes il tuera dans quelques années ? Veux-tu tout ce sang sur tes mains ?"

 _Ca ne s'annonçait pas bien._ Le débat entre les chasseurs continuait et Derek devenait de plus en plus anxieux... jusqu'à ce qu'il entende quelque chose ; un hurlement. Peter. Il semblait trop loin pour être capable de les trouver tout seul, mais Derek connaissait un moyen de l'amener dans la bonne direction. Avant que les chasseurs ne puissent faire quelque chose, le jeune loup-garou se concentra fortement sur le peu de pouvoir qu'il avait et essaya aussi fort qu'il le pouvait de se rappeler ce que ça faisait d'être un loup-garou mature avant de hurler en retour. Au début, il pensait que c'était trop faible mais pour la première fois depuis qu'il était revenu, il senti son visage se transformer. Ses griffes et ses crocs sortirent et il pouvait voir un peu mieux ce qui voulait dire que ses yeux brillaient.

Le jeune chasseur avait l'air terrifié alors que son compagnon courrait vers Derek avant de le frapper à la poitrine avec la crosse de son fusil. Au moment où le loup-garou retrouva son souffle, Peter sortit de nulle part avec des crocs, des griffes et des yeux jaunes étincelants. Le vieil homme pointa son fusil sur lui, mais une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne tire ; Peter attrapa le canon et le pointa sur l'autre chasseur. Le coup de feu détruisit la gorge du jeune homme, le tuant presque instantanément. L'homme qui tenait le fusil, se figea, ses yeux se fixant sur le corps sans vie de son compagnon. Peter, qui tenait toujours le canon, grogna avant de lui sauter dessus. Un second coup de feu retentit quand ils tombèrent sur le sol, suivit par les bruits bestiaux que faisait Peter alors qu'il tailladait violemment et à plusieurs reprises le visage et le cou du chasseur.

Derek savait ce que Peter était capable de faire, il l'avait déjà vu avant, mais c'était supposé être un autre Peter. Ce Peter n'était pas censé avoir des yeux brillants bleus comme ceux qui le regardaient à présent.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Conséquences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : I'll be right back (in 24 years)  
> Auteur :AnaIsFangirling  
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION.
> 
> L'histoire n'appartient qu'à l'auteur original, AnaKLee , qui publie d'autres excellentes fictions sur ce site et sur AO3

* * *

Les choses étaient tendues à la Maison des Hale. L'attaque de Derek datait de 3 jours et pour la première fois en 8 ans, il se sentait comme s'il était de retour dans son ancienne vie. Peter n'était pas autorisé à quitter la maison, mais ce n'était pas un problème car il refusait de quitter sa chambre. Il ne disait pas un mot non plus et Derek était inquiet qu'il soit en train de devenir l'ancien (le mauvais) Peter.

Les enfants Hale n'étaient pas autorisés à sortir de la maison seul et ils pouvaient seulement aller dans des lieux publics avec Talia ou son mari, la forêt était maintenant hors-limite. Laura avait pleurniché pendant des heures quand elle l'avait appris, c'était une adolescente maintenant et rester à la maison pendant l'été était "nul", disait-elle. Cora avait pleuré parce que ça signifiait qu'elle n'était pas autorisé à aller à la soirée pyjama d'une de ses amies. Derek avait juste hoché la tête.

Le pire était qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu parler des autres chasseurs. Talia avait envoyé un message aux chasseurs locaux avec qui ils avaient des contacts pour demander une explication. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de traité entre eux mais ces chasseurs étaient là depuis des années et, même après quelques malentendus, ils se laissaient tranquilles. Maintenant, Talia voulait savoir pourquoi deux chasseurs armés se trouvaient si près de leur maison, et plus important, pourquoi ils avaient attaqué leur fils de 8 ans.

Il étaient en train de dîner quand Talia s'était soudainement levé et avait regardé à l'extérieur par la fenêtre.

"Chasseurs ?" Demanda Derek. Elle ne lui répondit pas.

"Emmène les enfants à l'étage, trouve Peter et rester dans la pièce sécurisée." Ordonna-t-elle à son mari. "Ils n'ont pas l'air armé mais ça pourrait être un piège."

 _C'est donc un trait de famille chez les Hale de tomber volontairement dans des pièges ? Bon à savoir._ Tout le monde se leva, Laura et Cora étaient déjà sur le point de quittées la pièce.

"Je dois rester avec toi, c'est moi qu'ils ont attaqué !" Toute sa famille se figea et se retourna pour le regarder. _Ah oui c'est vrai, je n'ai que 8 ans._

"Derek, va avec ton père."

"Mais maman-"

"MAINTENANT Derek !" Lui dit-elle sèchement, ses yeux flashant rouges. Derek ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais sa mère fut plus rapide, elle regarda son mari par dessus son épaule, et dit : "Damian", avec une voix autoritaire et avant qu'un bruit ne sorte de sa bouche, son père l'avait soulevé et jeté sur son épaule.

* * *

La salle sécurisée était en gros une pièce de survie, située au milieu de la maison, sans fenêtres, avec des murs épais et une porte qui pourrait probablement supporter une explosion. Le seul problème avec cette pièce était que Derek ne pouvait pas entendre ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Son père et Peter le pouvaient sûrement mais la seule chose que Derek pouvait entendre était les battements de cœur de ses sœurs. Elles étaient assisses, chacune d'un côté de leur père, cachant leurs visages dans sa poitrine tandis que Peter était dans un coin, silencieux.

Derek tourna en rond pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Damian lui dise d'arrêter. Il s'assit à côté de Peter mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tressauter. Sa mère se trouvait dans une situation dangereuse qui n'était jamais encore arrivé avant, _et si elle mourrait encore plus jeune que la première fois ? Et si ils mourraient tous ? Tout était de sa faute..._

"Elle ira bien tu sais." Murmura Peter. "Elle est l'Alpha et ils ne sont que trois petits hum-"

"Ce sont des chasseurs !" Claqua Derek. "Pourquoi est-ce que vous sous-estimez toujours les humains ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Quand ai-je déjà sous-estimé les humains avant ?"

Merde. Derek décida d'arrêter de parler, car il perdait clairement le contrôle, mais Peter avait une autre idée.

"Tu es bizarre, tu le sais ça ?" Commença-t-il. "Depuis que tu es né, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas normal avec toi."

Derek refusa de répondre et continuait à fixer le mur en face d'eux.

"Tu étais si calme... et tu continuais de me regarder avec ce regard... comme si tu savais quelque chose ; comme si tu me détestais." Peter ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes avant de reprendre. "Et puis, soudainement, tu t'es excusé. Je veux dire ; tu avais quoi ? Deux ans ? Et tu m'as étreint et tu m'as dit que tu étais désolé comme si... Je sais pas, comme si tu le faisais en fait volontairement et que tu réalisais ton erreur. Maintenant, quel genre de petit garçon de deux ans s'excuse pour quelque chose qu'il aurait faire depusi sa naissance ?"

"Je... je ne me souviens pas." _Et j'espère vraiment qu'il ne peut pas se concentrer sur les battements de mon cœur avec ceux de Laura et Cora, qui sont si forts_. Peter reconnu à peine le mensonge de Derek et continua son monologue. Il fixait aussi le mur et il semblait qu'il disait des choses qui tournaient dans son esprit depuis un long moment.

"Et puis ce truc avec Sarah... Il n'y avait aucun moyen que tu puisse la savoir, j'y ai pensé pendant des semaines, tu ne pouvais PAS savoir, personne ne le pouvait."

_Ouais, j'ai en quelque sorte foiré là._

"Les choses que tu as dites... Aucun garçon de 6 ans n'est capable de donner des conseils sur les relations Derek, ce n'est pas normal." Pendant une seconde, Derek pensa qu'il devrait tout dire à Peter, mais quand il tourna sa tête pour lui faire face, ses yeux tombèrent sur son père et ses sœurs. Aucun d'eux ne semblait leur prêter attention mais Derek savait que son père pouvait sans doute tout entendre. Peter suivit le regard de Derek.

"Tes parents l'ont remarqué, tu sais ? Ces regards que tu as parfois ou la façon dont tu parles quand tu es en colère ; comme si tu étais d'une certaine façon plus âgé que tu ne devrais l'être. Ils ne disent rien parce qu'ils sont effrayés que ce soit vrai ; qu'en quelque sorte, d'une certaine façon, tu n'es pas... leur enfant." Derek regarda son oncle dans les yeux mais ne dit rien. Il savait que s'il essayait de le nier, Peter saurait qu'il avait menti. Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'y échapper ; Peter savait. Maintenant, il devrait seulement décider s'il devrait tout leur dire... ou attendre et parler à Peter seul.

Avant qu'il ne puisse décider, Talia ouvrit la porte. Elle avait l'air fatiguée mais soulagée. "Tout va bien maintenant, redescendons et nous parlerons."

* * *

Il s'est avéré que les chasseurs qui étaient venus ce soir-là, étaient venus pour s'excuser. Les deux hommes qui les avaient attaqués étaient des "débutants" qui avaient décidé d'aller à la chasse sans l'approbation de leur supérieur. Derek ne savait pas que les chasseurs recrutaient des gens aussi vieux mais un fois encore, ce n'était pas des Argents. Ils étaient juste une poignée de gens qui avaient découvert la vérité sur le monde surnaturel et qui ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de s'en mêler. Talia avait parlé avec leur chef et maintenant, ils étaient sur le point de commencer à négocier un vrai traité, quelque chose qui n'était assurément pas arrivé dans la vie précédente de Derek. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, mais la façon dont Peter le regardait ; il avait clairement des choses plus importantes à gérer.


	9. Chapitre 8 : partager le fardeau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : I'll be right back (in 24 years)  
> Auteur :AnaIsFangirling  
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION.
> 
> L'histoire n'appartient qu'à l'auteur original, AnaKLee , qui publie d'autres excellentes fictions sur ce site et sur AO3

* * *

Il fallut deux jours pour convaincre Talia de laisser Derek et Peter de sortir sans la présence d'un des adultes. Deux jours pendant lesquels Peter jetait d'étranges regards à Derek quand personne ne regardait. Talia avait finalement accepté de les laisser aller voir un film s'ils promettaient de rester ensemble et de rester loin des ennuis. Au lieu de ça, ils allèrent au parc et s'assirent sur un banc isolé.

"Tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire aux autres." Commença Derek après quelques minutes d'un silence gêné.

"Derek, quoi que ce soit, peut-être qu'ils devraient savoir. Je pen-"

"Promets-moi, ou je ne te dis rien." La voix de Derek commençait à sonner de plus en plus comme celle qu'il avait autrefois. Ou peut-être que c'était juste lui qui devenait de plus en plus comme son ancien lui.

"Très bien, je te promets de ne le dire à personne ! Maintenant, peux-tu, s'il te plaît, me dire de quoi il retourne, le suspense me tue." Peter essayait de paraître sarcastique mais son impatience était trop évidente.

"Je euh... Je viens techniquement du futur ?" Derek avait stressé à propos de cette conversation pendant deux jours et pourtant, il n'avait jamais pensé à la manière de dire la vérité à son oncle. "Je veux dire, pas exactement... Je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit le futur ou une sorte d'univers alternatif. Peut-être les deux, je suppose..."

"Quand... depuis quand es-tu... pas toi ?" Le visage de Peter était inestimable ; si Derek n'avait pas si peur des conséquences, il se serait carrément moquer de lui... et aurait probablement pris des photos.

"Je suis toujours moi ! Je suis Derek, je suis juste... en train de revivre ma vie depuis le début avec les souvenirs de ma vie précédente." _Ouais c'était une meilleur façon de l'expliquer._ "Je parlais à cette sorcière et, pour une quelconque raison, elle m'a jeté un sort et pouf ! Je me suis réveillé dans mon berceau, 24 ans dans le passé." Peter resta silencieux pendant un moment ; il ne regardait rien en particulier alors qu'il traitait ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Puis, il regarda Derek et ouvrit sa bouche mais il lui fallu quelques secondes avant qu'il ne choisisse finalement la question qu'il allait poser en premier.

"Donc, tu n'as pas vraiment 8 ans mais 24 ?"

"Plutôt 32 maintenant en fait..." _Oh mon dieu, je suis si vieux..._

"Et tu connais le futur ? Tu sais ce qui va nous arriver dans les prochaines années ?"

"Je le sais, en quelque sorte... C'est en quelque sorte le problème. J'ai changé quelques petites choses et maintenant, des choses commencent à se passer alors qu'elles ne s'étaient pas passées avant. Ces chasseurs dans les bois, ce n'était pas arrivé la première fois ! Je n'avais aucune idée qu'ils seraient là !"

"C'est pourquoi tu avais si peur ? Parce que tu ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer ?"

"Oui !"

"Eh bien tant mieux ! As-tu la moindre idée de combien il est dangereux de changer le passé ? Tu pourrais créer un putain de paradoxe temporel et tous nous tuer !"

_Oh. Peter, je peux entendre la jalousie d'ici._

"As-tu entendu ce que je viens de te dire ? J'ai déjà changé des choses ! C'est un peu trop tard pour revenir en arrière maintenant. De plus, tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans le futur. Crois-moi, tu voudrais que je le change si tu le savais !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Sommes-nous en danger ?"

"Pas si je peux l'arrêter." Après ça, Derek décida que Peter en savait assez. Son oncle continua de poser des questions jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent à la maison mais il n'y aucun moyen qu'il lui parle de l'incendie... Ou de ce qui était arrivé six ans plus tard.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, Talia signa un traité avec les chasseurs locaux. C'était simple, les chasseurs promettaient de ne pas blesser des loup-garous innocents, et s'ils pensaient qu'un loup-garou avait tué des personnes innocentes, ils consulteraient Talia avant de faire quoique ce soit. En échange, Talia promettait de ne transformer aucun humains et de s'assurer que sa meute reste tranquille. Les deux parties promettaient également de tenir au courant l'autre camp de toute activité suspecte dans le secteur. Derek était toujours mal à l'aise, il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de ce qui était arrivé à ces chasseurs mais ils savait une chose avec certitude, quand les Argents étaient là, ils étaient les seuls chasseurs de Beacon Hills.

* * *

Quand le jour de la pleine lune arriva, Derek commença à sentir son loup s'agiter. Au début, il pensait que c'était normal, il se souvenait à peine ce que ça faisait d'être si jeune, peut-être que ses pouvoirs commençaient tout juste à mûrir. Mais au moment où le soleil commença à disparaître, il perdit le contrôle de ses sens. La musique que Laura écoutait à bas volume semblait être assez forte pour faire trembler les murs, son odorat refusait de sentir autre chose que le lapin qui se trouvait non loin de la maison dans la forêt. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait laisser le loup sortir et courir manger cette petite chose duveteuse.

Ce n'était absolument PAS normal et c'est à ce moment quand il se souvint ; cette nuit dans la forêt, quand il avait hurlé pour appeler Peter... Il s'était transformé. Dans son ancienne vie, Derek avait 12 ans quand il s'était transformé pour la première fois. Le premier changement était ce qui montrait le commencement de la maturité d'un loup-garou né. Il savait maintenant que, après ce soir, ses sens et sa force deviendraient plus fort chaque jour jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un métamorphe complètement accompli.

Un chose de plus qu'il avait changé, mais il n'avait pas le temps pour penser aux conséquences. Pour l'instant, il devait aller voir son alpha parce que les premières pleines lunes étaient toujours les pires... Même s'il avait une ancre, aucun loup ne réussissait jamais à avoir le contrôle lors de leur première pleine lune.

Talia n'était pas heureuse à ce propos. Elle ne voulait pas que son bébé grandisse trop vite, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Laura commençait à se contrôler mais elle avait toujours besoin de la présence de Talia, donc l'Alpha prit Laura, Peter et Derek et ils restèrent dans la pièce sécurisée toute la nuit.

Derek dû être enchainé au mur et Laura le fut aussi peu après. La vue de son petit-frère fou de rage brisa le peu de contrôle qu'elle avait et Talia comprit. Elle pouvait sentir son loup crier à l'intérieur d'elle, elle pouvait sentir la douleur et la rage de son louveteau. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était arrivé à Derek et elle savait qu'il n'allait pas lui dire... et d'une certaine manière, c'était probablement pour le mieux. Si elle savait qui lui avait causé autant de peine, il n'y aurait pas de chaîne assez forte pour l'empêcher de lacérer leurs gorges.


	10. Chapitre 9 : L'ancre du loup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : I'll be right back (in 24 years)  
> Auteur : AnaIsFangirling  
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION.
> 
> L'histoire n'appartient qu'à l'auteur original, AnaIsFangirling , qui publie d'autres excellentes fictions sur ce site et sur AO3

* * *

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand Derek se réveilla. Il ouvrit brièvement les yeux mais la lumière était trop brilante, il avait l'impression qu'il avait été renversé par un camion à plusieurs reprises et son mal de tête était de loin le pire qu'il ait jamais eu. Il essayait de rester immobile mais cela ne faisait qu'empirer les choses, il ne pouvait pas détendre ses muscles et la douleur s'intensifia jusqu'à ce que ce soit trop. Ca commença avec un petit gémissement, mais avant que Talia n'entre dans la chambre, il était déjà en train de hurler de douleur. Il sentit sa main sur son dos et la douleur commença à disparaître. Quand il réussit à arrêter de hurler, il entendit sa voix lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était retombé dans un sommeil agité.

* * *

La deuxième fois, il se réveilla à cause d'une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis qu'il était revenu. Deaton et sa mère étaient debout juste à côté de son lit, ce qui confirmait que quelque chose allait vraiment mal avec lui.

"... serait mieux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela est arrivé, ou comment, mais il n'y a aucun moyen qu'il puisse apprendre à contrôler ce genre de pouvoir à son âge." Le vétérinaire semblait incertain mais curieux, comme s'il avait découvert quelque chose de nouveau et qu'il voulait tout savoir à ce sujet.

"Es-tu sûr qu'il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire ?" Talia avait l'air épuisé, il faisait sombre à l'extérieur mais Derek n'était pas sûr de quel jour on était.

_Combien de temps ai-je été inconscient ?_

"Tout ce que nous pouvons faire est d'attendre, pendant ce temps-là : ne le laisse pas tout seul."

"Maman..." La voix de Derek était faible et sa gorge était si sèche que parler lui était douloureux. Sa mère s'assit sur son lit et prit sa main dans la sienne.

"Derek chéri, comment tu te sens ?"

Il était sur le point de dire qu'il commençait à se sentir mieux mais à la place, il sentit ses griffes et ses crocs sortirent. Il n'eut pas le temps de prévenir son Alpha avant qu'il ne se transforme complètement et ne perde le contrôle.

* * *

Les quelques semaines qui suivirent sa première pleine lune furent plus ou moins les mêmes. Il avait eu quelques minutes de lucidité, plusieurs heures de sommeil agité et le reste du temps, son loup fut hors de contrôle. Il était enchaîné à son lit, Talia toujours présente à ses côtés. Elle le nourrissait, le lavait et le tenait dans ses bras quand il était assez lucide pour ne pas essayer de la tuer. Elle avait essayé de l'obliger à se retransformer quand il était hors de contrôle mais même son influence en tant qu'Alpha n'était pas assez forte.

Peter était parti à l'université mais continuait d'appeler chaque jour pour avoir des nouvelles. Parfois Talia le mettait sur haut-parleur et il parlait à Derek à propos de Winifred ou des ses cours ou des fraternités qu'il pourrait rejoindre. La pensée de Peter dans une fraternité avait fait rire Derek pour la première fois depuis sa première pleine lune.

Finalement, après presque 2 mois, il commença à aller mieux. Il y avait encore des moments où il ne pouvait pas se contrôler mais il dormait mieux et il avait quelques heures de "normalité" dans la journée. Il avait même commencé ses cours à la maison. Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas aller à l'école mais son père était assez qualifié pour lui faire les cours lui-même. La pleine lune suivante fut encore un enfer mais il réussit à se réveiller sans laisser le loup sortir le matin suivant.

Son oncle Jared avait décidé de revenir vivre avec eux. Il n'y avait rien de nouveau, il était revenu à peu près au même moment que dans l'ancienne vie de Derek, mais cette fois, il était encore plus le bienvenu. Talia avait besoin de sa meute et avec Peter parti, Jared devait revenir pour sa grande sœur, pour son Alpha et surtout pour son neveu.

Le 9ème anniversaire de Derek se passa. Ils firent un petit diner en famille et il reçu de nombreux livres de la part de Peter qui ne pouvait pas être là.

Quelques mois plus tard, il était presque redevenu normal, il ne pouvait toujours pas contrôler la transformation mais il n'était plus sauvage que pendant les pleines lunes. Quand il réussit finalement à avoir un certain contrôle, ils le firent doucement revenir à la civilisation. Ils commencèrent par un tour en voiture autour de la ville pendant la nuit, puis ils le firent pendant la journée, puis ils firent un voyage pour voir Deaton qui était vraiment très impressionné par les progrès de Derek.

Pour son 10ème anniversaire, il pu aller dans un magasin avec Talia. Elle célèbra cet évènement en l'emmenant au centre commercial (pendant un jour de semaine pour être sure qu'il n'y aurait pas trop de monde). Ils allèrent à la librairie où il fut autorisé, non seulement à prendre trois livres de son choix, mais aussi à aller à la caisse tout seul. Il se sentait tellement fier de lui, après plus d'un an sans être capable de quitter la maison, un an de lutte pour retrouver son ancre ; il était finalement de retour, avec un peu de chance pour de bon.

Ca avait été difficile au début, son ancien ancre ne fonctionnait plus. L'incendie n'était pas arrivé, tout le monde était vivant. Il n'était pas tout le temps en colère comme il avait l'habitude de l'être. Maintenant, quand il sentait le loup hors de contrôle, il pensait à sa famille. Sa mère le serrant dans ses bras, son père étant fier de lui, Laura lui pressant la main et lui faisant la lecture quand il ne pouvait pas dormir une fois qu'il avait commencé à reprendre le contrôle, Cora lui offrant des dessins chaque jour quand il ne pouvait pas sortir de sa chambre et Peter, lui téléphonant avec qui il pouvait parler de tout et rien en même temps. Sa famille l'avait ramené, ils l'avaient ancré. Il savait que ce n'était pas assez, il pouvait sentir son loup bouillir à l'intérieur ; mais pour l'instant, ça fonctionnait.

Il lui fallut un certain temps pour choisir les livres, mais puisque sa mère lui avait dit qu'il pouvait prendre n'importe quoi et qu'elle le regardait de loin pour le laisser les acheter de son propre chef ; il prit le premier tome de la sage "Le Trône de Fer" et deux Terry Pratchett. La vendeuse était sympa et tout allait bien... jusqu'à ce que Derek quitte le magasin, sa mère le suivant, quand il entendit un cri et qu'il se figea. Un enfant hurlant dans un centre commercial n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau mais d'une certaine façon ce cri résonna dans sa tête... mais ce n'était pas lui qui réagissait à ça, c'était son loup. Il laissa tomber ses livres et courut. Il trouva la source du cri de l'autre côté du centre commercial. Stiles.

Le petit garçon de trois ans se trouvait dans l'aire de restauration, de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il n'y avait personne dans l'aire de restauration à l'exception de l'adolescent qui travaillait là mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Derek se mit à genoux en face de Stiles, s'assurant que leurs yeux se trouvaient au même niveau.

"Hé, comment tu t'appelle ?" Derek pouvait voir sa mère pas très loin d'eux, mais elle s'arrêta et regarda. Evidemment, son fils était toujours en contrôle et peut-être que c'était une bonne chose.

"...St...Stiles..."

_Il s'appelait déjà Stiles à 3 ans ? je ne vais jamais connaître son vrai nom..._

"Est-ce que tu veux que je t'aide à trouver ta maman ?" Stiles leva les yeux, ses lèvres tremblotant toujours , mais il ne pleurait plus. Il hocha vigoureusement la tête.

"Tu te souviens où tu l'as vu pour la dernière fois ?"

"Nous regard'ons les chaussures et ... et puis j'avais faim et..."

"Donc tu es parti pour chercher à manger ?"

"OUI ! Et ça dit "nourriture" là!" Stiles montrait le panneau indiquant l'aire de restauration. "Mais le monsieur ne veut rien me donner, il est méchant."

"Oui, oui il l'est, mais tu sais quoi ? J'ai toujours un peu d'argent sur moi et il y a un distributeur automatique juste là." Derek se leva et prit la main de Stiles avant de marcher vers la machine. "Reese's* ?" Demanda-t-il en regardant le petit Stiles. "OUI !" Le garçon de trois ans ne pleurait plus, il leva les yeux vers Derek, sautant de haut en bas avec excitation.

"Oui quoi ?"

"Oui, s'il te plaît !"

Derek acheta les sucreries avant de les emmener vers le banc le plus proche. Ssa mère parlait à une femme et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps à Derek pour comprendre que c'était la mère de Stiles. Elles ne semblaient pas déranger de laisser leurs fils seuls. Il donna une des barres au beurre de cacahouètes à l'enfant et commença à manger l'autre. Stiles commença à babiller entre chaque bouchée et pour la première fois en un an et demi, le loup de Derek était calme. Il l'avait trouvé, l'ancre de son loup.

* * *

Reese's* : marque américaine qui fait notamment des barres chocolatées.


	11. Chapter 10 : Hormones et autres problème

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : I'll be right back (in 24 years)
> 
> Auteur :AnaKLee
> 
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION.
> 
> L'histoire n'appartient qu'à l'auteur original, AnaIsFangirling , qui publie d'autres excellentes fictions sur ce site et sur AO3

* * *

Avoir le contrôle de son loup était la meilleure chose qui était arrivé à Derek depuis un long moment. Ce n'était pas toujours facile ; son loup était trop puissant pour son âge et ses parents n'arrivaient pas à trouver une raison pour expliquer cela. Il voyait le Dr Deaton tout les 3 mois pour vérifier ses progrès et s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en danger. Le diagnostique du vétérinaire était toujours le même : le loup de Derek s'était complètement développé ce qui faisait que lui et son loup n'étaient plus synchrones. Avec de l'entrainement, il pourrait contrôler son loup jusqu'à ce que son corps soit assez mature pour correspondre à ses pouvoirs et tout serait normal. Mais même si son contrôle n'était pas parfait, il avait finalement retrouvé toute sa force. Il ne se sentait plus faible. Laura n'était pas très heureuse à ce propos cependant. Elle avait à peine commencé à développer ses pouvoirs alors que les pouvoirs de Derek étaient déjà assez forts pour être comparer à ceux de leur père.

Une fois que Derek fut capable de contrôler suffisamment ses pouvoirs, leur oncle Jared commença à les entraîner lui et Laura. Ils couraient dans la forêt et se battaient soit l'un contre l'autre soit ensemble contre leur oncle. Il lui fallu du temps pour accepter le fait que son petit frère était plus fort qu'elle. Mais après plus d'une année d'entrainement ensemble, ils étaient devenus très proches.

Elle avait seize ans maintenant et Derek savait ce que cela voulait dire. Dans quelques semaines, Laura allait rentrer à la maison et s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle refuserait d'ouvrir la porte pendant une journée entière, et puis Talia serait fatiguée d'attendre et enfoncerait la porte. D'après ce que se rappelait Derek, le petit-ami de Laura allait la tromper et romprait avec elle pour une autre fille. Laura aurait le cœur brisé pendant quelques jours, peut-être des semaines, puis elle répandrait une méchante rumeur sur son ex et tout redeviendrait normal.

Il avait décidé de ne rien dire, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne se sentait pas mal à propos de ça. Il essayait de ne pas y penser mais Peter, qui était rentré pour le week-end, s'aperçut de quelque chose. Il emmena Derek pour une promenade dans le domaine ; ils gardèrent le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez loin pour ne pas être entendu de la maison.

"Alors... déballe. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Rien... pour l'instant."

"Oh. Alors qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?"

"Laura est sortie avec ce gars et-"

"Ok, je vais t'arrêter là. Est-ce que ça va être un chagrin d'adolescente normale ?" Demanda Peter, un peu soulagé que personne ne soit sur le point de mourir.

"Ouais... Je suppose que tu peux appeler ça comme ça."

"Alors tu ne fais rien."

Derek arrêta de marcher et regarda son oncle. "Ce n'est pas si simple !"

"Si, ça l'est Derek ! Les adolescents tombent amoureux et rompent tout le temps ! Bien sûr tu peux parfois être blessé mais c'est la vie ! Ca fait parti de ce que l'on appelle grandir : tu rencontre quelqu'un et tu pense que tu vas passer le reste de ta vie avec lui, et parfois c'est vrai mais la plupart du temps, tu vas juste être blessé. Et puis, tu rencontre quelqu'un d'autre et tu réessaye... Tu devrais savoir ça, tu as l'habitude d'être un adolescent, pas vrai ?"

"Ouais, eh bien, je n'ai pas vraiment eu de chance quand j'étais adolescent..." _L'euphémisme du siècle._ "En fait, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de chance même après l'adolescence..."

Peter le regarda avec un petit sourire et un haussement de sourcils.

"Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça, pervers !"

* * *

Derek ne pouvait pas décider si l'arrivée de la puberté était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. L'acné était nul, même avec des pouvoirs de loup-garou. La masturbation était bien, quand il était seul... dans sa chambre... avec personne d'autres dans la maison... ce qui n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois jusqu'à maintenant. Son changement de voix était tout simplement bizarre, la première fois que c'était arrivé il avait refusé de parler pendant une semaine. Mais même avec tout cela, la puberté apportait quelque chose d'encore pire...les hormones. Ses hormones n'étaient pas si mal, évidemment il avait dû cacher quelques embarrassantes érections parfois, mais étant un loup-garou, il pouvait au moins les sentir arriver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et anticiper. Non, le pire était les hormones des autres. Il avait quinze ans maintenant et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était revenu, sa relation avec les autres enfants de son "âge" était plus maladroite mais aussi plus perturbée encore.

Il était de retour à l'école après avoir fait les cours à la maison suite à sa première transformation. Il n'avait plus d'avance à présent depuis que sa mère avait décidé qu'être avec des gens de son âge serait mieux pour lui... De l'avis de Derek, elle avait vraiment vraiment tort.

Les garçons parlaient de filles, de seins, de porno et une fois dans le vestiaire, il s'était même retrouvé au milieu d'une conversation sur "qui a la plus grande queue" et avait difficilement réussi à s'échapper avant qu'ils commencent à se mesurer.

Et les filles étaient tellement pires que dans son souvenir. Au début, il pensait que son loup dégageait des hormones ou quelque chose, mais quand il avait demandé à Peter, son oncle s'était juste moqué de lui. Il avait aussi dit que les filles l'avaient probablement remarqué parce qu'il était différent des autres garçons ; plus calme, plus mature. Et quand il y pensait, ça semblait crédible.

La première fois qu'il avait été un adolescent, il était juste comme les autres gars. Merde, il se souvenait même avoir comparé la longueur ET la circonférence de son pénis avec toute l'équipe de basket-ball une fois. Maintenant, il était juste sombre et menaçant... et Stiles avait dit que c'était encore plus séduisant, ça lui donnait un air "mystérieux", lui avait-il dit. De plus, il avait l'habitude de flirter avec chaque fille de l'école, maintenant il les reconnaissait à peine. Et tout le monde le sait on veut ce que l'on ne peut pas avoir.

 _On verra bien si je m'en soucie_ , pensa Derek tout en marchant dans le couloir principal du lycée, _je vais être tellement invisible que, dans un mois, personne ne se souviendra de mon n-_

Le cours de ses pensées fut brutalement interrompu quand il heurta quelqu'un.

"Oh mon Dieu, je suis tellement désolée..." Dit la fille alors qu'elle ramassait les livres qu'elle avait laissé tomber. Normalement, Derek l'aurait aidé mais il était trop occupé à la regarder et à penser 'Oh merde' encore et encore. La jeune fille se releva et lui sourit.

"Salut, je suis... désolée... encore une fois. Je ne regardais pas."

"C'est... C'est bon je... ne regardais pas non plus."

"Je suis Paige au fait."

_Je sais._


	12. Chapter 11 : Communication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : I'll be right back (in 24 years)
> 
> Auteur :AnaIsFangirling
> 
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION.
> 
> L'histoire n'appartient qu'à l'auteur original, AnaisFangirling , qui publie d'autres excellentes fictions sur ce site et sur AO3

* * *

* * *

 

Revenu au lycée depuis quelques semaines à peine et Derek avait déjà fait foirer son plan "Laisser Paige Tranquille". Bien sûr, ce n'était pas vraiment un plan, il avait plutôt pris la décision d'ignorer son existence pour qu'elle puisse espérer survivre au lycée. Mais depuis qu'ils s'étaient rentrés dedans quelques semaines plus tôt, c'était comme si elle était constamment à ses côtés. Chaque matin, elle l'attendait à son casier ; à chaque pause qu'il partageait, elle savait toujours où le trouver (il avait même essayé de se cacher une fois, mais elle l'avait quand même trouvé) et encore plus étrange : elle déjeunait avec lui. Même quand ils sortaient ensemble, elle mangeait toujours toute seule pour étudier en paix, mais maintenant, il semblait ne pas pouvoir se débarrasser d'elle

Une fois de plus, il décida de parler de ça à Peter, sans lui dire qu'il était en partie responsable de sa mort, bien sûr. Ils étaient allés au cinéma cette fois, choisissant de s'asseoir au fond de la salle où passait un quelconque film d'action pour avoir, au moins, une raison de quitter la maison sans que ça ne soit suspect.

"Donc fondamentalement, la fille que tu aimais au lycée et qui est morte tragiquement dans tes bras à maintenant le béguin pour toi et c'est... mauvais ? Pourquoi est-que c'est mauvais ?" Peter était toujours confus pendant leurs conversations 'Je viens en quelque sorte du futur et c'est compliqué', cette fois ne faisait pas exception.

"Parce qu'elle est morte tragiquement ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Je l'ai tuée !" _Pourquoi lui en ai-je parler ? Je ne peux pas lui dire toute l'histoire..._

"Alors ne le refais pas ! Voilà, le problème est résolu. Et pourquoi ne ressors-tu pas avec elle à nouveau ? N'êtes-tu pas censé être amoureux ou quelque chose ?"

"C'était il y a quelques années ! Je ne l'aime plus comme ça, c'est une enfant !" Peu importe à quel point il essayait, Derek ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait le même âge que les autres enfants de sa classe. Il resterait probablement célibataire jusqu'à ce qu'il ait au moins 24 ans de nouveau... et ça n'avait rien à voir avec Stiles. Nan. Pas du tout.

"Tu te rends compte que ne sortir avec personne ou ne montrer un quelconque intérêt pour quelqu'un jusqu'à tes 25 ans va sembler bizarre, pas vrai ? Et que diable est un Stiles ?"

_Merde, j'ai parlé à voix haute._

"Tu étais avec quelqu'un avant de revenir ?"

 _Je ne vais vraiment PAS parler de ça avec Peter._ "Non"

"Menteur."

"Va te faire foutre ! Je ne vais pas en parler."

"Pourquoi 24 ans alors ? Ca n'a aucun sens..."

"Jésus, ne pourrais-tu pas juste... oublier ça."

"Tu plaisantes ? Tu es prêt à rester célibataire et attendre 24 ans pour cette fille, je ne vais pas arrêter jusqu'à ce que tu me dise tout."

"Oh d'accord, tu veux jouer à ce jeu ; que dirais-tu de me dire ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Fred ?" _(Fred est le surnom de la copine de Peter, Winifred)_

L'air amusé de Peter disparu ; il se détourna de Derek et regarda l'écran. "C'est complètement différent."

"Comment ? Tu es avec elle depuis des années, nous avons tous parié que tu allais bientôt lui faire ta demande, et puis soudain, tu rentre à la maison, disant que c'est fini et nous sommes censé oublier ça ? Nous pouvons tous voir à quel point tu es misérable Peter."

"C'était il y a des mois, je vais bien."

"Maintenant, qui a trompé ?"

"Je pensais que nous étions là pour parler de Paige ?"

Derek refusa de répondre. Certes ils étaient censés parler de Paige, même si ça semblait moins important que le bien-être de Peter, mais il n'avait pas menti quand il avait dit que Peter avait l'air misérable. Après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles ils regardèrent tout les deux l'écran, sans vraiment essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait dans le film, il tourna finalement à nouveau sa tête vers Peter.

"N'as-tu rien de mieux que "Sors avec elle mais ne la tues pas cette fois" ?"

"Que dirais-tu de tout simplement lui dire que tu n'es pas intéressé ?"

"Est-ce que je le dois ?" Se plaignit Derek, il espérait que Peter allait dire quelque chose comme "Attends juste quelques jours, elle va se lasser et t'oublier". Mais évidemment, ce ne fut pas le cas.

"Oui... Et le plus tôt est le mieux, crois-moi je le sais."

Peter continuait de faire semblant de regarder l'écran mais ses yeux larmoyants le trahirent.

"Tu ne veux vraiment pas en parler ?" Tenta Derek une dernière fois.

Peter laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains et respira profondément. "Je voulais lui faire ma demande mais... J'avais besoin qu'elle le sache d'abord. A propos de nous, de ce que nous sommes." Il continua après un court silence. "Alors je lui ai dit, et ensuite elle m'a dit de partir."

"Elle ne vous a pas cru ?"

"Oh non, elle m'a cru, surtout après que je me sois transformé. Elle a juste... eu peur de moi."

Derek ne pouvait pas trouver les bons mots pour réconforter son oncle. Il ne pouvait même pas blâmer Fred, ils étaient des foutus loup-garous ; elle avait le droit d'avoir peur. Il murmura rapidement "Je suis désolée", ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Ils regardèrent la fin du film et conduisirent jusqu'à la maison en silence, tout deux perdus dans leurs pensées.

Derek pensait que tout allait de travers et, après quelques jours, il décida de dire à Paige qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Pendant un instant, il avait pensé à sortir avec elle à nouveau, peut-être essayer de lui en parler, maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle ne serait pas occupée et découvrir ce qui se serait passé entre eux. Mais sur le chemin de l'école, il avait vu le jeune Stiles, âgé de 8 ans, avec l'Adjoint Stilinski, accompagnant probablement Stiles à l'école dans la voiture de police, et il sentit son loup se calmer instantanément. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il puisse être avec quelqu'un d'autre, pas maintenant en tout cas.

Paige fut assez facile à trouver, car elle se trouvait une fois de plus à son casier. Elle commença à parler dès qu'il arriva près d'elle.

"As-tu entendu parler de Stacy ? Oh mon Dieu, je ne peux pas croire que ce con lui ait fait ça. Je veux dir-"

"Paige, est-ce qu'on peut parler ?"

"Nous sommes en train de parler en ce moment même, idiot." Rit-elle.

"Je veux dire en privé." Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et la traina par le bras dans une salle vide. Il était presque sûr que c'était le bureau d'un prof mais à cet instant, il ne pouvait pas moins s'en préoccuper. Il commença à parler très vite, essayant de se rappeler de ce qu'il avait préparé sur le chemin de l'école.

"Ecoute, je sais que je n'ai jamais rien dit, et j'aurais dû, mais j'ai besoin de te le dire maintenant avant que les choses ne dégénèrent... Je ne t'aime pas."

"Excuse-moi ?!" Paige le défia du regard avec rage.

"Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça ! Je veux dire, je t'aime bien en tant qu'ami, mais je ne t'aime T'AIME juste pas !" _Dieu, on dirait Stiles..._

"Oooohh." Ce soupir de soulagement n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. "Eh bien mec. Pourquoi pensais-tu devoir me le dire ?"

"Eh bien je... Je pensais que tu... m'aimais M'AIMAIT bien." Derek n'était absolument pas préparer à avoir la fille qu'il venait littéralement de rejeter, lui rire au nez.

"C'est bon Derek, je sais que tu es gay. Tu n'as pas à faire semblant avec moi."


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : I'll be right back (in 24 years)
> 
> Auteur :AnaIsFangirling
> 
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION.
> 
> L'histoire n'appartient qu'à l'auteur original, AnaIsFangirling , qui publie d'autres excellentes fictions sur ce site et sur AO3

* * *

Derek était assis à la table de la cuisine, travaillant sur une dissertation pour son cours d'histoire. Il travaillait habituellement dans sa chambre mais l'histoire était la matière qu'il aimait le moins et il avait besoin d'avoir un accès facile à de la nourriture réconfortante. Le Nutella et le beurre de cacahouètes étaient déjà à moitié entamés et il se trouvait à court de pain, il essayait donc de décider s'il les mangeait sans pain ou s'il prenait de la glace quand sa mère entra.

"Je vois que tu as un autre devoir d'histoire à faire." Elle avait l'air fatiguée mais lui souriait affectueusement.

"Yep. Si je dis à mon professeur que je n'ai aucune intention de faire un travail qui soit lié à l'histoire, penses-tu que je pourrais arrêter de suivre ce cours ?"

"S'il te plaît ne fais pas ça, la dernière réunion parents-professeur était déjà assez mauvaise." Elle posa sa mallette sur la chaise à côté de lui et se servit un verre de vin. Derek ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander comment s'était passé sa journée quand son téléphone sonna pour annoncer un SMS.

**De : Peter**

_Devine sur qui je suis tombé en rentrant aujourd'hui._

_Enigmatique Peter, cela ne semble pas bon._

**A : Peter**

_Le gars à qui tu as acheté ton cerveau ? Tu devrais demander un remboursement._

Il regarda les deux paragraphes qu'il avait écrit et essaya de trouver une quelconque motivation pour écrire le dernier paragraphe dont il avait besoin mais il reçu un nouveau SMS avant que ses doigts ne frappent la première touche.

**De : Peter**

_... Non idiot, un certain garçon appelé Stiles. Et devine quel âge il aura quand tu auras 24 ans ? Eh bien, je devine que tu sais déjà ça :p_

Il reposa son téléphone, ne voulant pas avoir cette conversation par messages... ou pas du tout, et il pria pour que le sol s'ouvre et l'avale. Sa mère s'était installée avec son propre travail en face de lui et ils travaillaient en silence pendant plus d'une demi-heure quand le téléphone de Derek sonna à nouveau.

**De : Paige**

_Samuel Johnson, David Hiser, Terry Smith. Epouser, embrasser ou tuer ?_

_Quoi ?!_

**A : Paige**

_Quoi ?!_

Cette fois il était tellement choqué qu'il fixait toujours son téléphone quand la réponse arriva.

**De : Paige**

_Allez Derek, je dois savoir. Pour la science_

**A : Paige**

_Je les tuerai tous, maintenant laisse-moi seul j'ai encore un paragraphe entier à écrire pour Satan._

Un fois de plus, il rangea son téléphone et essaya de se remettre au travail avant d'être interrompu par un autre message.

**De : Paige**

_Tu crains, tu n'auras jamais de copain avec une attitude comme ça._

Avec un soupir de frustration, il éteignit son téléphone et le claqua contre la table. Talia leva les yeux de ses papiers, curieuse.

"Des problèmes ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Seulement Peter et Paige qui sont beaucoup trop intéressés par ma vie amoureuse, ou l'absence ce celle-ci."

Elle lui offrit un sourire maternel. "Ne t'inquiète pas Derek, tu as 15 ans. Tu as plein de temps pour trouver une petite-amie."

Il hésita quelques secondes avant de murmurer : "ou un petit-ami." Tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur sa dissertation.

"Ou un petit-ami." Confirma Talia après une courte pause.

* * *

"Alors... Stiles ? Je n'avais aucune idée que tu les prenais au berceau." Déclara Peter, la fois suivante où ils furent seuls ensemble, ce qui arriva quelques jours plus tard quand Peter vint le chercher après les cours, avec un sourire suffisant que Derek voulait faire disparaître.

"Je ne les prends pas au berceau"

"Il a actuellement 9 ans, j'aurais pu dire bien pire."

"Tais-toi ! Il ne sait même pas que j'existe... et il ne le saura pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez âgé."

"Je ne sais pas si c'est romantique ou effrayant."

Peter attendit un petit peu, pensant que son neveu allait commencer à parler sans qu'il ne l'y oblige. Evidemment il avait tord, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de demander.

"Alors... Quelle est l'histoire ?"

Derek pensa à garder le silence jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que Peter était la seule personne à qui il pourrait parler de Stiles... et dire son nom lui manquait. Tout à son sujet lui manquait.

"Quand Stiles avait 16 ans, son meilleur ami a été mordu par un Alpha sauvage. Je... j'ai essayé de les aider."

"Un alpha sauvage ? A Beacon Hills ?"

"C'est une longue histoire qui ne se répétera pas, espérons-le... Quoi qu'il en soit, au début, il ne m'aimait pas et il était un peu ennuyeux mais... nous avons traversé beaucoup de choses. Puis après qu'il ait eu 18 ans, il m'a demandé de sortir et j'ai dit oui. Nous avons eu quelques rencards, tout allait bien... et j'ai été renvoyé dans le passé. The end."

"C'est tout ?" Dire que Peter semblait déçu était un euphémisme.

"Que veux-tu dire par "c'est tout ?" ? A quoi d'autre t'attendais-tu ?"

"Je sais pas ! Une sorte de scandaleuse histoire entre un loup-garou et un mineur ? Une histoire à la Roméo et Juliette ? Tu veux attendre 24 ans pour un gars avec qui tu as eu quelques rencards ?!"

"Oui."

Peter laissa échapper un soupir de frustration.

"Et pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas au moins d'être ami avec lui maintenant ? Evidemment, vous seriez déjà amis quand... qu'importe ce que vous aviez avant. Tu pourras sûrement essayer à nouveau ?"

"Non je ne peux pas." Derek regarda par la fenêtre. Ils étaient presque arrivés à la maison. Son oncle attendait, attendant évidemment que Derek lui explique pourquoi. "Sa mère... Elle va mourir dans quelques années."

"Et alors ? Derek, tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde mais peut-être que tu pourrais au moins être là pour lui quand ça arrivera, non ?"

"Non tu n'as pas compris ! Si nous sommes déjà amis quand elle tombera malade... Qu'arrivera-t-il quand je lui dirait pour les loup-garous ? Qu'arrivera-t-il quand il découvrira que j'aurais pu essayer de la sauver mais que je ne l'ai pas fait ?"

"Est-ce que c'est quelque chose que la morsure peut guérir ?"

"Non... du moins pas complètement. Ca pourrait l'empêcher de mourir mais son cerveau serait toujours abîmé..."

"Alors il ne pourra pas te blam-"

"Tu ne le sais pas. Je ne peux pas attendre 24 ans pour être vraiment avec lui pour le perdre simplement comme ça... De plus, c'est déjà assez difficile d'attendre quand je ne le vois pas beaucoup, je ne suis pas sûr que je pourrait le supporter si nous étions amis..."

* * *

Peter et Derek trouvèrent la famille entière réunie dans le salon quand ils rentrèrent à la maison. Même Laura était rentrée de UCLA. Talia leur demanda de s'assoir avant de se tenir devant sa meute.

"Dans les prochains jours, d'autres meutes vont venir à Beacon Hills. Je ne veux pas qu'un seul de vous communique avec eux. Si vous voyez un autre loup en ville, tu ne les approche pas. Je vais m'occuper de leur présence, Laura me secondera pour l'occasion et le reste d'entre vous restera en dehors de ça. Ai-je été clair ?"


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : I'll be right back (in 24 years)
> 
> Auteur :AnaIsFangirling
> 
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION.
> 
> L'histoire n'appartient qu'à l'auteur original, AnaIsFangirling , qui publie d'autres excellentes fictions sur ce site et sur AO3

* * *

Derek ne regardait rien en particulier, la musique d'Ave Maria se jouant en fond. Depuis que Talia leur avait dit pour la venue des autres meutes, son esprit était encombré par les souvenirs de Paige, mourant dans ses bras. Il savait qu'il devrait se concentrer sur le sommet et trouver un moyen de prévenir Deucalion de la trahison de Gerard, mais il savait seulement ce que le petit Peter avait découvert dans le passé et ce n'était pas assez. Quand il y pensait, il arrivait toujours à la même conclusion : il ne pourrait pas le faire tout seul. Son train de pensée retournait à la mort tragique de Paige pour la quatrième fois aujourd'hui quand la musique s'arrêta soudainement.

"Peux-tu s'il te plaît arrêter de penser si fort ? Tu me distrais !" Dit Paige.

"Je pensais que rien ne pouvait te déconcentrer ?"

"N'essaie pas de changer de sujet. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es comme ça depuis 2 jours !"

"Rien." _Rien dont je peux te parler de toute façon._

"Nous avons besoin de parler."

"... Salut à toi mon cher neveu, je vais bien merci de demander."

Derek était directement allé dans la chambre de Peter après l'école, il savait qu'il pouvait pas attendre davantage, surtout depuis qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quand Gérard passerait à l'acte... ou même quand il viendrait à Beacon Hills, alors que les Argents ne faisaient pas partie des chasseurs locaux avec qui ils avaient un pacte.

"C'est important Peter, s'il te plaît."

"Bien mais pas de film nul cette fois, je ne pense pas que je peux supporter davantage d'actions héroïques avec une bimbo blonde et des explosions inutiles..."

"Bien, nous allons dans un parc ou quelque chose." Derek acquiesça, déjà sur le chemin vers sa chambre sans attendre de voir si son oncle le suivait.

"Et ça ferait bien d'être important."

* * *

"Putain."

"Et c'est toutes les informations que j'ai ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi les Argents viennent, pourquoi l'un des bêta d'Ennis a tué l'un d'entre eux... Et je ne peux pas me rappeler quand c'est arrivé exactement ! Même les événements, je n'en faisais pas partie..."

"Mais... Dois-tu vraiment arrêter ça ?"

"Bien sûr que je le dois ! Des gens vont mourir Peter... Et pas seulement à cause de Gérard, si Deucalion devient... peu importe ce qu'il était quand je l'ai rencontré, des douzaines de personnes vont mourir."

"Bien si tu veux faire quelque chose pour ça, je ne peux voir qu'un moyen..."

"J'espérais que je n'aurais jamais à faire ça..."

* * *

Le jour d'après, les Argents arrivèrent en ville. Les chasseurs locaux n'étaient pas très heureux à propos de ça, mais ils décidèrent de ne rien faire, les Argents faisaient partie de la royauté après tout. La mauvaise nouvelle était qu'il était trop tard pour Derek pour empêcher le bêta d'Ennis de tuer un des leurs, apparemment c'était arrivé avant que la meute n'arrive pour le sommet, quelques villes avant Beacon Hills. Cette fois cependant, la bêta fut attrapé et tué sans que Derek et Peter ne soient pourchassés dans la forêt et enfermés dans un sillon de racines. Derek pouvait sentir la tension entre les meutes et les Argents, partout dans la ville; il se sentait sur les nerfs tout le temps, comme si son loup savait que quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver.

* * *

La distillerie abandonnée était baignée dans la lumière du soleil. Deucalion et quelques uns de ses bêtas faisaient face à Gérard et à ses chasseurs. Ils semblaient tous désarmés mais le regard de Gérard n'avaient rien d'amical. Le vieil homme se promenait en cercle devant l'alpha.

"Je pense qu'il est tout à fait approprié que nous nous rencontrions dans une distillerie. Tu sais que le processus de distillation correspond à la séparation de deux substances qui passent sous leur différentes formes volatiles."

"Volatile est exactement l'état que j'espérais éviter." Répondit Deucalion, gardant une voix aussi neutre que possible.

"Ooh." Gérard se dirigea vers une valve rouge. "Et puis cela va devenir une assez grosse déception !" Dit-il de façon dramatique avant de rapidement tourner la valve. Les loup-garous reculèrent un petit peu et se positionnèrent de façon défensive... mais rien n'arriva. Gérard regarda les tuyaux avec des yeux fous, il était sur le point de crier quelque chose à ses hommes quand le bruit d'armes résonnèrent tout autour d'eux. Tout d'abord, les loup-garous pensèrent qu'il y avait d'autres Argent qui pointaient des armes sur eux mais quelques secondes plus tard, une douzaine d'hommes entrèrent dans la distillerie avec leurs armes, pointées sur Gérard et ses hommes.

"Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?" Demanda Gérard. Un des hommes armés avança.

"Beacon Hills est notre territoire Monsieur, et je me fiche de votre nom de famille, tout le monde suit le code."

* * *

Deaton nettoyait un peu sa clinique, Talia et Deucalion venaient de partir après avoir fini de débriefer la rencontre ratée avec les Argents.

"Tout se finit bien."Dit-il à ce qui semblait être une pièce vide. "Tu sais, tu aurait pu me parler plus tôt de ton... eh bien, de ton passé." Derek resta dans l'ombre, refusant d'en dire plus que ce qu'il avait déjà dit. Il avait fait son travail, personne n'étaient mort, avec un peu de chance, la meute d'alpha n'existerait jamais. Mais il savait qu'il aurait besoin de l'aide de Deaton à nouveau, et bientôt. Après tout, maintenant que les Argents étaient vraiment énervés, Kate devrait probablement arriver dans peu de temps.


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : I'll be right back (in 24 years)
> 
> Auteur :AnaIsFangirling
> 
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION.
> 
> L'histoire n'appartient qu'à l'auteur original, AnaIsFangirling , qui publie d'autres excellentes fictions sur ce site et sur AO3

* * *

"Je ne peux toujours pas y croire." Chuchota Paige, plus pour elle-même que pour Derek qui était assis en face d'elle.

"Je sais, c'est difficile de se faire à l'idée." Répondit-il. Ils étaient en train de déjeuner dans leur café préféré.

"Difficile ?! Derek, c'est un tout nouveau monde ! Nos vies ne seront jamais plus les mêmes maintenant !" Elle continuait d'agiter sa fourchette vers lui en rythme avec les intonations de sa voix avant de finalement manger cette frite qui avait menacé de sauter au visage de Derek tout ce temps.

"C'est seulement la terminale Paige, pas une apocalypse zombie."

"Exactement ! La TERMINALE ! Nous allons finalement être les meilleurs des meilleurs !"

"Tu réalise qu'être en dernière année ne change pas notre statut social, pas vrai ?"

"Tu ne sais pas ça ! Etre en dernière année ne concerne pas seulement notre vie sociale !" Répliqua Paige avant de commencer une longue liste de choses qui pourraient potentiellement changer quand ils retourneraient au lycée le mois prochain. Derek se déconnecta ; il entendait ça depuis des semaines et il n'avait jamais réussi à l'arrêter de toute façon. Il était sur le point de lui suggérer qu'ils commandent à nouveau des milkshakes, car le sien était quasiment vide, mais il se figea quand il reconnut une odeur familière. Kate. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entrait dans le café; ses yeux balayaient la salle et s'arrêtèrent brièvement sur leur table avant qu'elle ne prenne place sur la banquette derrière Paige.

"Derek ? Ca va ?" Demanda Paige alors qu'il ne réagissait pas à ses vociférations sur l'équipe des pom-pom girls.

"Ouais, bien sûr. Est-ce que tu as fini de manger ? Je pense que j'ai trop mangé, j'ai besoin d'éliminer un peu en marchant."

"Ah, d'accord." Dit-elle, Derek ne perdit pas de temps et se leva avant qu'elle ne puisse changer d'avis.

* * *

Il vit à nouveau Kate le lendemain. Il jouait au basket avec certains des quelques amis qu'il avait toujours sur un petit terrain au milieu du parc quand elle passa par là durant son jogging. Il la vit ralentir quand elle s'approcha du terrain et elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il la suivit du regard et elle sourit, pensant probablement que son plan fonctionnait.

Puis il la revit quelques heures plus tard pendant qu'il faisait (à contrecœur) du shopping avec Cora et une de ses amies. Les deux préadolescentes gloussaient à propos d'un garçon de leur école tout en choisissant la tenue "parfaite" pour la rentrée et Derek restait un peu en arrière, s'assurant que sa petite sœur était en sécurité sans être étouffée. (Non pas qu'elle appréciait le geste; la Cora de 10 ans était une vraie Diva.) Kate arriva peu après eux et alla directement vers un magasin de lingerie, en plein dans le champ de vision de Derek. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la regarder, et bien sûr, Kate rencontra son regard alors qu'elle tenait un soutien-gorge en dentelle rouge. Cette fois, elle alla même jusqu'à lui faire un clin d'œil. Elle se démenait davantage que dans ses souvenirs... D'un autre côté, la dernière fois, elle était à peine apparue qu'il était déjà sous son charme.

Le lendemain, Derek rencontra Paige au café pour le déjeuner. Ils avaient prévu d'aller voir un film juste après mais ils ne pouvaient pas se mettre d'accord sur le film qu'ils allaient aller voir. Derek avait presque convaincu sa meilleure amie que La Guerre des Mondes était une meilleure option que Les Quatre Fantastiques (comme Stiles lui avait rappelé pendant l'un de leurs rendez-vous alors qu'il divaguait sur les films Marvel : "tout est mieux que Les Quatre Fantastiques... sauf peut-être Green Lantern.") lorsque Kate entra. Cette fois elle ne prétendit pas vouloir autre chose que Derek; elle arriva juste à côté de lui et se pencha sur leur table, tournant le dos à Paige.

"Salut." Dit-elle de façon séduisante.

"Salut... Je peux t'aider ?" _Reste calme. Ne te transforme pas, pas ici._

"Eh bien je l'espère mon chou. Tu vois, je viens d'arriver en ville et je pensais que peut-être tu pourrais me faire visiter ?" Le mensonge était ridicule puisque qu'ils savaient tout les deux qu'elle avait très bien trouvé son chemin jusqu'au café, au terrain de basket et au centre commercial sans son aide.

"Tu veux dire comme un rendez-vous ?" Il fit semblant d'avoir l'air plein d'espoir et il vit Paige, posée sa main droite sur ses lèvres pour essayer de se retenir de rigoler à haute voix.

"Exactement comme un rendez-vous bébé. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? On pourrait aller voir un film si tu veux."

"Je suis désolée madame, ma mère dit que je ne peux pas sortir avec quelqu'un de plus de 30 ans." Répondit Derek avec un air impassible. Paige perdit le contrôle et tomba presque de son siège alors que Kate le regardait avec indignation. Puisque les deux amis avaient fini de manger, ils partirent avant que la femme ne puisse penser à une réplique et ils coururent presque hors du café, tout deux gloussant comme des écolières.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, un Peter très anxieux traina Derek hors de la maison pour avoir l'une de leurs "conversations privées sur le voyage dans le temps". Il conduisit jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient au bord de leur territoire puis il s'arrêta.

"Peter, pourquoi tu t'arrête là ?"

"Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ! Fred a disparu !"

"Quoi ?" Demanda Derek. Peter était d'une pâleur mortelle.

"... Donc ce n'est pas arrivé dans ta vie précédente ?"

"Dans mon ancienne vie, je ne savais même pas qu'elle existait ! Que veux-tu dire par 'disparu' ?"

"Je suis allée la voir à son appartement et elle n'était pas là, mais la porte n'était pas fermée et il semblait qu'il y ait eu une lutte. Son voisin ne l'a pas vue depuis plusieurs jours et elle n'a pas été travaillé depuis lundi." Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux mais il les essuya rapidement.

"As-tu remarqué quelque chose de spécial ? Comme un parfum ou quelque chose ?"

"Non rien. En fait, ça sentait l'eau de javel... comme si quelqu'un voulait couvrir leur odeur."

"Je suis désolé Peter... Je voudrais pouvoir faire quelque chose."

"C'est de ma faute." De nouvelles larmes coulèrent mais cette fois il ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

"Tu ne sais pas ça... Vous avez rompu pendant presque deux ans..."

"Ils ont caché leur odeur Derek ! Pourquoi auraient-ils fait ça s'ils ne savaient pas à propos de moi ?" Derek n'eut pas le temps de répondre; Peter quitta la voiture et couru dans la forêt, laissant son neveu seul.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi aujourd'hui ?" Demanda Paige. Derek releva les yeux de son milk-shake qu'il avait remué avec sa paille pendant cinq longues minutes sans vraiment le boire.

"Désolé, il n'y a rien... juste des trucs de famille."

"Y a t-il quelque chose que je peux faire ?"

"Non c'est... *soupir* l'ex-petite-amie de Peter a disparu." Dit Derek, en regardant son verre à nouveau.

"Oh mon dieu... Je suis désolée."

"Pas de ta faute. Peter est malade d'inquiétude mais je ne sais pas quoi faire."

"Etre là pour lui, tu ne peux pas faire beaucoup plus que ça."

Après cette discussion, ils n'étaient plus vraiment d'humeur à sortir comme ils avaient prévu de le faire. Paige étreignit fermement Derek à l'extérieur du café avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Elle retourna à sa voiture tout en prenant son téléphone dans sa main; elle voulait écrire un message à Derek pour lui remonter le moral mais elle ne trouvait pas les mots. Elle avait presque atteint le parking quand elle eut l'impression d'être suivie. Paige regarda par-dessus son épaule et ce qu'elle vit, la fit avancer plus vite, elle était sur le point d'ouvrir sa voiture quand quelque chose lui heurta l'arrière de la tête et tout devint noir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors entre l'arrivée de Kate, la disparition de Fred et l'attaque de Paige.. Que pensez-vous de tous ces évènements ? Avez-vous une idée de ce que Paige a vu sur le parking ? Et qui peut bien vouloir lui faire du mal ?


End file.
